<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>傥莱之人 by Grentos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524990">傥莱之人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos'>Grentos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>学生吉，金主莱<br/>性转莱+年下</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>音响里换了一首又一首舒缓的曲调，配合着清脆的击球声，让混合的香水味道不那么刺鼻。红发青年放下球杆，抬头看见包厢里不知什么时候起多了一个人，是个很漂亮的金发女人，穿着一件连体的中袖方格裙，身段窈窕，修长的双腿交叠在一起，短靴的尖头向上翘着，鞋跟又细又长。她同旁人说话的时候只是优雅地微微侧过头，一对狭长的美目心不在焉地四处张望，像对在场的一切都漠不关心。<br/>那双漫无目的的冰蓝色眼珠扫到他身上时，忽然定住不动了，吉尔菲艾斯这才发现自己已经盯着对方看出了神，不由赶紧转移了视线。<br/>他试图忘掉那张素不相识的面容，可俏丽的面庞越发清晰起来，渐渐无心手上的动作，连失了几杆。他拿起巧克摩挲着枪头，想要掩饰自己的紧张，偏偏又忍不住偷偷瞥过去，对方正巧还在看着他，这令吉尔菲艾斯惊喜又忐忑不已。憋了三局，口干舌燥的吉尔菲艾斯不得不去吧台前要点喝的。被他刻意忽视的金发女子在这时忽然向他发话：<br/>“我是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，你叫什么名字？”<br/>他不认识“莱因哈特”，却认识“罗严克拉姆”，在知道了对方的背景庞大后，想要顺畅地回应对方的搭讪更加艰难：“……我叫齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，真是个不错的姓啊。齐格飞这名字就有点俗气了。你是这儿的台球陪练员吗？”<br/>“不是……”他有些无地自容：“我只是来打临时工，和他们一样。”<br/>他不敢再和对方对视，虽然他说得很委婉，但莱因哈特一定已经明白了他的意思，这间包厢里的女人都是有钱有地位的上流人士，剩下来的小伙子也都是年轻英俊的，想也知道他是做什么的——当然，洁身自好如他，还是个处男。<br/>莱因哈特若有所思地“哦”了一声，语气听不出多少情绪，但比之前冷清了些：“那你愿意留个联系方式吗？我想改天请你吃顿饭。”<br/>“一会儿结束我就有空了。”他迫不及待地回应对方，深怕莱因哈特以为他会不知检点地去和什么人开房过夜。这种心照不宣的事，他此前并没有觉得有多么难以启齿，可面对面前这位年轻的小姐，他不想让对方失望。“……我是说，如果您不介意时间有些晚的话……”<br/>对方只是莞尔，“的确晚了点，还是改天再说吧。”<br/>她留下来和几个女伴又聊了一会儿，接起电话向门口走去。金发女人的个子也很高挑，白皙的肌肤衬得波浪般的金色长发闪闪发光，临行前她远远地向吉尔菲艾斯笑了一下，随后离开了包厢。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不记得自己是怎么回到宿舍的，也不记得自己是怎么睡着的，早课的时候他还满脑子都是莱因哈特那张俏美的脸蛋和动听的声音。<br/>诚然，他对自己目前的状态一无所知，直到和莱因哈特共进晚餐的日子如约而至。他为这一天考虑了很多，担心自己没有合适的衣服与对方搭配，出乎他意料的是，莱因哈特不像其他身份尊贵的人士那样喜欢带人去一些彰显身份的高档餐厅，而是选择了一家物美价廉的花园餐馆，距离吉尔菲艾斯的学校不远。这让吉尔菲艾斯几乎以为，这不是一次“工作”，而是一次“约会”，如果莱因哈特没有像上次那样打扮得过于职业的话。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯尽可能穿得比较低调，虽然这对他一米九的身高和一头鲜艳的红发来说没起什么作用，而且他有几个同学就在这家餐馆里打工，完全不用担心会遇不到熟人。在他坐下来看菜单的这会儿，就有两个侍应生和他打招呼了，他尴尬地把半张脸藏在啤酒杯后，希望明天起不要听到什么奇怪的传闻。<br/>“您好，女士，14桌在这里。”<br/>一个侍应生将另一位顾客带到他面前，一阵清新的香气扑面而来。红发青年抬起头，莱因哈特面含笑意地看着他，微微喘息着，白皙的面颊红彤彤的，看起来刚刚还在赶路。<br/>“祝您用餐愉快。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>菜单下，一只手对吉尔菲艾斯伸出了大拇指。吉尔菲艾斯将侍应生踢了一脚。<br/>“不好意思，临时加了会儿班。”<br/>“不，没关系……”<br/>“耽误你的时间我会另外补偿的。”<br/>金发女子说道，自然地坐到他对面开始点餐，丝毫未觉自己的话对面前的青年造成了什么样的影响。提到这类字眼，吉尔菲艾斯顿感自己满腔的激动凉下去了一半，不免也开始公事公办起来。<br/>一旦找回熟悉的社交风格，吉尔菲艾斯便能驾驭任何疑难杂症的尴尬场合，就连身上那套画着一张傻猫脸的休闲运动服也会不影响他温和得体的谈吐。唯一的问题是，他知道怎样说出大多数人更爱听的话，但莱因哈特显然不属于“大多数人”，对于莱因哈特，他不知道该怎样讨对方欢心。话说回来，她看中了自己哪里呢？他忽然意识到，自己太在意对方对自己的看法了，这和过去不同，所以他才一直放不开。<br/>红发青年专注地凝视着对面的金发女子，这位年轻有为的女强者，外表俊俏又高傲的富家女……她真是出乎意料地能吃。莱因哈特所说的“吃顿饭”，还真就是“吃顿饭”，从坐下到现在，除了开头常规地寒暄了几句，就没停止过往那双好看的嘴巴里塞入食物。纵使她的吃相是相当优美而赏心悦目。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯将一杯啤酒推到对方面前：“喝点吧，这里的猪排有些咸。”<br/>莱因哈特这才反应过来自己怠慢了对方，脸色发红，拿纸巾擦了擦嘴：“对不起，今天中午忙了点。”<br/>“那也不应该不吃午饭。”他转念一想，莱因哈特这样赶工正是因为和他有约：“……早知道您今天这么忙，应该改天再约。”<br/>“谁知道你接下来什么时候有档期呢？”金发女子舀起一勺奶油汤喂进嘴里，无心再次戳中了一次吉尔菲艾斯。“你应该挺受欢迎的吧？会不会很累，力不从心？”<br/>“我也没有您想的那么……”他不知该如何向莱因哈特解释，他起初是被骗进这个行业的，但富有的女性总是更大方，会慷慨地帮助他解决缺钱的问题，况且给人带去快乐也未尝不可。他绝不会和客人发展不正当的男女关系，打工赚钱之余，这也算一种社会实践。“十分遗憾和您是在那种情况下相识的，但希望您不要对我有所误解……”<br/>“嗯……我们好像还没有相识吧，只是互相知道了名字和联系方式而已。谈不上有什么误解。”<br/>“对不起……”红发的高个男孩将头埋了下去，对面传来轻盈的笑声：“刚开始还游刃有余的样子，现在却感觉像个小孩子。你是做什么的？如果你有正职的话？”<br/>“我还没有毕业。”<br/>金发女子停下了手中的动作：“你成年了吗？”<br/>“成年了，马上就满20了。”<br/>“哦……”细长的手指操控着银质的叉子卷起柔韧的面条，她没有立刻吃掉，只是卷着玩儿。“还在读书吗？”<br/>“是。”<br/>“在哪个学校，念的什么专业？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯仿佛自己在参加面试：“费沙理工学院，心理学。”<br/>听到他的专业时，莱因哈特停顿了一下，随后明显地收敛了自己种种不经意的小动作。“就是旁边那所大学啊，看来你是个优等生。”<br/>对方突然变得谨慎，吉尔菲艾斯隐约有被冒犯到，但说实话，他确实通过观察莱因哈特收获了很多秘密的快乐，况且莱因哈特根本不需要刻意解读，她率真又直接，高兴与否都不加掩饰，只不过吉尔菲艾斯反而不知道该如何与她最恰当地相处。如果莱因哈特是他的毕业论文的议题，他恐怕毕不了业。<br/>气氛还算融洽的晚餐过后，吉尔菲艾斯想邀请莱因哈特沿着街边走走，考虑到女性太晚回家不安全，又决定作罢。莱因哈特却以为他是不好开口延时的费用问题，叫他不要担心，她每分钱都不会白给。<br/>两人沿着中心湖公园走，不知不觉走进了吉尔菲艾斯的学校，路边有一对对晚间散步约会的情侣，有的挽着胳膊或牵着手，也有的看起来和他俩没有很大的差别。莱因哈特今晚穿着方便走路的平底鞋，这让她看向吉尔菲艾斯的脸时需要扬起更高的角度。吉尔菲艾斯根本无法承受这个视角带来的冲击，好在莱因哈特的话题离不开工作和学习，能让他腾出冷静的空间放缓心跳。<br/>“一直说这些无聊的事，没让你感到厌烦吧？不用哄我，就算我不会读你的表情动作，也知道这很无趣。”金发女子长长地舒了口气，“毕竟我确实是个不有趣的人。”<br/>“没有这回事。我觉得您……非常有趣。”<br/>“作为一个观察的对象来说吗？”金发女子笑道，校园里橘黄的路灯和影影绰绰的树荫打在她纤细的躯体上，令她的笑容格外柔和，像剥下了那层完美无缺的强者的凌厉，她的内里是一个更加柔软又亲人的温柔的人。吉尔菲艾斯说不出话来，尽管莱因哈特自己有没有察觉，尽管她今晚已经数次在不经意间使用了不恰当的社交言论，他由衷地被对方与精明外表有着极大反差的本质所吸引。<br/>“偶尔找人这么聊天还挺不错的，这钱花得很值。”<br/>红发青年跟随对方的脚步停下来，他咀嚼着莱因哈特的上句话，很清楚这当中有一条非常重要的信息。“我希望您不要给我钱。虽然我现阶段确实手头拮据……但这不是我最需要的东西。”<br/>“抱歉我只能通过给钱的方式来弥补你，我也不知道还能给你什么。你瞧，你有灵活的头脑，优越的外表，性格也这么好……你还缺什么呢？”<br/>“……您愿意把我当作您的朋友吗？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的内心没有一丝怀疑，莱因哈特绝不会以为他是妄想高攀。而对方的反应还是令他颇感意外，她露出了非常震惊的表情，胜过他设想的程度，然后后退了一步，像要躲开他似的。不过莱因哈特没有真的退缩：“我不习惯……这种事……”<br/>她的话验证了吉尔菲艾斯的猜测，莱因哈特没有过所谓的朋友，因此她认为像这样平淡的交流，是需要花钱换来的。“没关系，您可以慢慢适应。要是您觉得今晚不算太坏……我们之后也可以经常见面。您觉得呢？”<br/>“我觉得……我需要再考虑一下。这只是我们第一次正式见面，而且我比你大了5岁。”<br/>“也对……”他打量了对方半晌，总觉得莱因哈特的语气有点奇怪。<br/>估摸着时间不早了，吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特送回停车场。看着对方那辆和本人一样优雅大气又英武的银白色轿跑消失在道路尽头，两边的夜景都沉静下来，他恍然心头寂寥，却也隐隐雀跃。<br/>和初次见到莱因哈特的那晚一样，他不记得自己是怎么回到的寝室，怎么洗漱完毕躺到了床上，满脑子都是对方在吃东西的模样，白嫩的脸蛋一鼓一鼓的，端正的嘴唇里偶尔蹦出一两句不中听的话，回荡在脑海里如听仙乐耳暂明。他觉得自己中邪了。<br/>辗转反侧中，红发优等生百般思索莱因哈特为什么会对“朋友”一词有那么大的反应。除非是……她难道以为他说的是“男朋友”？吉尔菲艾斯不由从床上坐了起来，如果真是这样，他不就表现得太冒犯了点吗？可要是这样，莱因哈特一系列回避的行为就说得通了。是他多想了，还是莱因哈特多想了？他险些打个电话过去向莱因哈特解释，又寻思这么做也太唐突——不管怎样，谁先说出来就是谁自作多情。<br/>独自一人在床上翻滚到引起室友群愤之时，手机的提示音将他从纠结的幻想中唤回现实。<br/>信息的内容很简单，将对方的智勇果断表现得淋漓尽致：“我答应你。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯立刻将它标记上星号。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“吉尔菲艾斯同学明天晚上有空吗？”<br/>“明天应该没什么事。怎么了吗？”<br/>“我和几个朋友商量在校园酒吧办场迎新晚会，届时也会有心理系的学生参加。您是他们的学长，您一起去的话，他们会很高兴的。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯倒是不介意参加什么团体活动，但面前这位女生显然是有别的目的。“嗯……不了吧，我不太喜欢酒吧那种环境。”<br/>“没关系，我们也可以申请一间会议室置办场地。”<br/>“不用顾及我，我其实——”<br/>一辆银白色的轿跑遽然停在两位交谈的年轻人身边，车窗缓缓摇下，露出一张美艳异常又极为凌厉的漂亮脸蛋。那双毫无杂质的冰蓝色眼睛冷冷地瞧了他俩一会儿，定在高个的红发青年身上。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯立刻向面前的女生道歉，趁机迅速坐进了副驾驶。金发的女人一言不发，出了校园大门后才缓缓问道：“她是你们系里的同学？”<br/>“不是，只是有同一节公共选修课。”<br/>“哦，”莱因哈特轻哼了一声，“难怪她看不出来你不喜欢她。”<br/>红发青年来了兴趣：“那您是怎么看出来的呢？”<br/>“直觉。难道我说得不对吗？”<br/>“您的直觉很准。不过抛开别的因素，只是我认为黑发的女性给人感觉很强势。”意识到他所反感的“强势”一词正是莱因哈特的特点之一，他赶紧转移了话题。好在莱因哈特对此迟钝，没有反应过来吉尔菲艾斯自身的矛盾之处。<br/>最近的几次“约会”中，莱因哈特陆续带他去了几家档次不同的馆子，有的她非常熟悉，有的则十分新鲜，吉尔菲艾斯确确实实认识到了一点：莱因哈特虽然性格冷静又理智，但对美食的诱惑无法抵抗，尤其嗜甜。那些她熟悉的馆子是她想推荐给吉尔菲艾斯的，新鲜的则是在心仪的名单里，却只身一人不便堂吃的馆子。<br/>换做其他的喜好，譬如艺术，恐怕吉尔菲艾斯会跟不上节奏，而谈到吃，吉尔菲艾斯可是相当擅长。虽然他的味蕾不怎么挑剔，但对美食的甄别还是有把刷子，另外还有一把烹饪刷子。不过由于谦虚，他始终没有施展开拳脚，只是偶尔不经意地通过理论让莱因哈特知道了他擅长烹饪。<br/>那张精致的面庞上写满了对他的赞赏，这比所谓的崇拜让吉尔菲艾斯高兴多了——他偶尔也想被表扬啊。<br/>“有机会能吃到你做的饭就好了。工作唯一让我不满的部分，就是工作餐了。”莱因哈特不大高兴地说，“我又没有多挑剔。”<br/>红发青年看着她盘子里被剥离出来的生菜，附和地点点头。“我刚搬进学生宿舍的时候，不习惯去食堂吃，经常用公共厨房解决问题，结果后来蹭吃的同学多了，自己都吃不饱，就懒得再弄了。”<br/>“我自己也试着做过，但一早上时间紧迫。”她不好意思地红了红脸，暴露了自己早上会赖床的习惯。“说起来，你现在在学生宿舍住得还习惯吗？”<br/>“还好，虽然没有合租自由，但要轻松一些。上课也比较方便。”<br/>金发女子“嗯”了一声，迟疑地问：“这里倒是离你的学校挺远的，你一会儿回去会很麻烦吧？”<br/>虽然莱因哈特常常会来学校接吉尔菲艾斯一起走，但吉尔菲艾斯不放心莱因哈特开夜车回家，坚持自己回学校。如果有公车搭的话还算幸运，稍晚一点加上再远一点，吉尔菲艾斯没法走回去，只能搭乘的士。这让原本就不富裕的大学生雪上加霜。但他不想被莱因哈特小瞧：“也没有，我可以打车回去……”<br/>“对不起，我实在是想吃这里的蛋糕，没顾虑到你……”<br/>“应该是我向您道歉，总是因为返校的事，不能尽情陪您。”<br/>莱因哈特垂着眼睛，纤长的金色睫毛在餐桌顶上的射灯下闪烁着金子的光泽。“要不你搬来和我一起住吧，我家还有有空房间。”她用试探的语气说到，“同居……算是很常见的吧？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯几近窒息，他俩根本没有发展到这个阶段，因为把不准两人间究竟是哪层“朋友关系”，他不敢贸然主动，连手都没牵过。他只得硬着头皮回答：“我觉得……住校的话上课比较……”<br/>“你有驾照吗？”金发女子打断他，似乎已经替他下定了决心。<br/>“有是有……”<br/>“这不就解决了。”莱因哈特露出满意的笑容，“你住我家，开车上下学，这样你就不用每次都花时间在路上，还能把住宿名额让给更需要住校的人。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不禁哑口无言。他明明正是“需要住校”的名额人选，现在却感到自己占用了学校资源，不和莱因哈特同居的话就是对不住哪位交不起租金而勤工俭学的同学。</p><p>不假多日，正是吉尔菲艾斯搬出寝室的这一天，一辆红色的敞篷跑车出现在他所在的宿舍楼下。<br/>如果说光是轰鸣的引擎还不够引人瞩目的话，那么莱因哈特无疑正是全场最醒目的焦点。她坐在驾驶座上，闪耀的金色长发挽到耳后，露出白净的脸蛋，黑色的短款皮夹克衬得她的俊美十分飒爽。见吉尔菲艾斯从寝室窗口探出头来，她笑着向他招了招手。吉尔菲艾斯的脸顿时红了。不管在莱因哈特那里他们是什么阶段的“朋友”，在其他人眼里肯定已经升了几垒了——但凡绅士一点就绝不会让女孩子帮忙搬家，那么那一包塞了内裤的行李是准备跟这辆车去哪里呢？<br/>鉴于吉尔菲艾斯的校内影响力，没有几个人明目张胆地看热闹，不过转眼就刷爆了校园论坛。关于这位金发美女的身份引起诸多猜测，比如说她是低调的宝藏网红，或是曝光率低的星二代、整过容的富家女……有人趁机抹黑吉尔菲艾斯，说他钓马子、傍富婆，评论里纷纷嘲讽楼主的酸葡萄心理溢出屏幕，并称赞两人很般配。也不乏有反对的声音坚持他们的学长一定还是单身。等吉尔菲艾斯事后留意到这类帖子时，财经学院的学生的回帖已经被删完了。<br/>“这车是送你的。”<br/>悠扬动听的声线懒洋洋地传过来，莱因哈特听起来心情不错。吉尔菲艾斯看着方向盘上那个灼眼的标志两眼发直，“……这也太破费了！”<br/>“又不是花你的钱。而且红色和你的头发很搭。还是说，你比较喜欢我那辆？”<br/>红发青年连连摇头：“我不是这个意思……”<br/>“我明白你的意思。你还在上学，所以维护费用的问题和你没关系。”莱因哈特说，“学费我也会替你出，你之前陪人的那些活计，就不要再接了。”<br/>这话莱因哈特说得很直白，她也一向直白，可到底不是什么值得说的事，话毕吉尔菲艾斯沉默了下来。会说话的人噤了声，莱因哈特也没再挑起话头，车内的空气逐渐凝滞。<br/>此前，吉尔菲艾斯一直没感到两人之间有多大的差距，因为莱因哈特是那样率真，没有一点成功人士的架子，纵使她更年长，拥有更多社会经验，任性起来却还像个小孩子。而他此时此刻坐在对方送给他的跑车里，听着对方直接道出他那些上不了台面的过往，说到给他出学费……这段关系一定有哪里错了位。<br/>“有什么需要，直接向我开口就行了，我会尽力帮你。”莱因哈特最后补充，“另外每个月我会给你一笔零花钱，别被我知道你是花在女生身上了哦。”<br/>她侧过脸朝他迅速笑了一下，扬起的金发像华丽的波浪一样掀起，露出白皙细腻的颈项。吉尔菲艾斯能从她不含笑意的眼尾中读出她的认真与警告，恍然意识到对方所说的“同居”其实是指“包养”，不禁浑身冰凉。莱因哈特精神放松的时候言行间不会委婉地留什么情面，因为她还不懂得顾及旁人的感受，为此吉尔菲艾斯锻炼自己学会听出莱因哈特的本意。<br/>可这次他没法忽视莱因哈特表现出的其他意图，仔细回想起来，被他过滤的点滴中，莱因哈特从未放弃过用钱和他打交道的想法。</p><p> </p><p>如果对象是莱因哈特的话，让他打破绝不卖身的原则他都认，然而莱因哈特就像花高价请了个保姆，或者说是雇了个包吃包住的钟点工，除了做饭、洗衣、打扫卫生之外，没有任何特殊需求，反倒询问吉尔菲艾斯有没有什么不满。虽然在座驾上花掉了不少个零，莱因哈特的日常却十分节俭，公寓里并没有让吉尔菲艾斯感到不适的奢华气氛，购物也专挑打折的商品下手。<br/>这样相处下来，吉尔菲艾斯渐渐不再在意自己其实是“小白脸”的身份，只是搬到莱因哈特的家里之后，两人见面的次数是变多了，约会的次数却少了。既然回家就能见面，那么莱因哈特无论加班多晚都不用担心吉尔菲艾斯返校的限制问题，自然重心回归到工作上。<br/>时间是一个周四的傍晚，红发青年在默默地洗碗，将干净的餐盘放入壁橱后，他回到客厅里继续坐在沙发上对着电视机发呆。他在等莱因哈特，这不是第一次了，也不会是最后一次。莱因哈特不会知道他是在等她，因为吉尔菲艾斯从来没在沙发上睡着过，况且，以莱因哈特习惯了独来独往的生活，她压根没想过有人会担心她，也根本不会想到吉尔菲艾斯会等她回家。<br/>今晚莱因哈特又要应酬。她本可以不那么忙，但据吉尔菲艾斯的观察，她除了工作以外，几乎没有别的活动，更不提娱乐了，而吉尔菲艾斯又不可能开口说“为了我，每天早点回家吧”。像这样的晚上，他往往也只能在家里等着，偶尔给对方发条消息来表达关心。<br/>来电的铃声忽然响起，红发青年接起来，竟是莱因哈特的助理打来的。对方不知道他和莱因哈特是个什么关系，语气很恭敬，只说莱因哈特和供应商喝多了，不放心请人代驾，报了地址让他赶紧去接。吉尔菲艾斯忙不迭地出门，心里那点烦闷荡然无存，不管莱因哈特如何看待他俩之间的关系，她让下属联系他，足以说明她对他的信任，这正是最能安慰吉尔菲艾斯的东西。<br/>和他印象中的醉酒的人不一样，莱因哈特表现得十分平静，只不过开口有些说不清话，反应也慢了半拍，没有了平时那股精明劲儿。见到吉尔菲艾斯，她似乎以为自己已经到了家，周围没外人了，便整个人都放松下来，主动打开双手要他抱，开始咕哝供应商和她玩狡猾。<br/>眼见莱因哈特的威严要在一干下属前扫了地，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧连哄带骗地把她拉走。对方歪着头在驾驶座里睡觉时，他心中有种奇妙的感觉……他早就从自己的种种反应得出结论，他喜欢莱因哈特，并且现在就想吻她。可在莱因哈特真正需要他这么做之前，他不想让任何举动破坏他在莱因哈特心中建立起的依赖。<br/>金发女子从青年的背上迷迷糊糊地醒来，看见自己柔软的床铺，脚步虚浮地想往上扑。吉尔菲艾斯急忙拉住她的手臂，却不慎被对方的鞋跟踩了一脚，抽了口气跟着一同倒下。他没有忘记自己高大的块头会对身下纤弱的女子造成多大的压力，立刻松开了牵制对方的手，却不偏不倚地一手压住了对方的胸口。<br/>他的手掌刚好完全盖住了一边胸脯，隔着布料的绵软触感，对方平稳的心跳从掌心传来。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯大气也不敢出，他的心脏一下子提到了喉咙，复杂的情绪全都被一股陌生的、好奇的强烈本能所压了下去。他第一次和异性的身体如此贴近，甚至直接触碰到了隐私的部位，然而莱因哈特已经睡熟，对当下的情形不会有任何反应。<br/>僵硬了数秒后，他心虚地、缓慢地、生涩地揉了揉面前的乳房。隔靴搔痒解除不了触碰的渴望，莱因哈特贴身的衣物他都洗过、晒过，该想的不该想的，其实他早就都想过了。面对这样凑巧的机会，红发的年轻人不由想更进一步。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯咬住嘴里的肉，给自己打着鼓，悄悄解开对方胸前的两粒纽扣，将手伸进了金发女人的衬衣里面。绵软的触感令他的神经发麻，胀鼓鼓的小巧乳房唤起他的冲动，在他沉浸在这阵奇妙中时，他感到自己的下身不由自主地硬了。<br/>莱因哈特是个事业型百分百的女性，从不在打扮自己上刻意花心思，偏偏她随便穿什么都能够光彩夺目。她挑选的风格与她凌厉的气质很搭，令人感到压迫又值得信赖，可她此刻的睡颜却毫无防备，就像在教唆别人要趁人之危。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯没有哪一刻像今天这样渴望与异性亲近，更何况躺在他身边的是莱因哈特，比他年长却又任性十足，精明能干却又迟钝单纯，富有魅力的高傲外表下是个孤单的惹人怜惜的孩子。她纤细高挑，没有引人垂涎的前凸后翘，但浑身都散发着挑动欲望的味道。<br/>红发青年的裤子勒得生疼，他越是想克制住自己，手上就越忍不住继续揉捏，手指沿着薄薄的内衣边缘钻进去，摸到了对方极为柔软的乳首。<br/>他立刻被这阵触感吸引住了，那粒乳头渐渐在抚摸中挺了起来，像粒软糖，小小的，比他的小指头还要小。吉尔菲艾斯不禁口腔湿润，但他不敢再放肆一步了，否则一定会做出让他后悔的事。<br/>红发青年好奇又贪婪地继续摸着软绵绵的胸脯，忽然一只手不耐烦地推了他一把，让他的手从女子的衬衣里滑了出来。吉尔菲艾斯吓了一跳，只见莱因哈特还在熟睡当中，略微蹙着眉头，胸前一片凌乱。他拍着自己的脸清醒过来，跳下床几步冲进了洗浴室。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>瓢泼的雨水不停地从墨色的天空倾泻，窗外的闪电一下劈开了屋内的暗夜，隔了几秒，震耳欲聋的雷声被玻璃过滤后灌进吉尔菲艾斯睡意昏沉的脑仁里。他不怕打雷，也不觉在屋内有多贯耳，但这样响彻夜空的雷声，从物理上震得他心尖儿发颤。<br/>如果是在寝室里，他想到，大概室友们都会赖在床上努力睡觉，打算一早再解决窗台渗水的问题。手机的特殊铃声忽然响了一下，是莱因哈特给他发了消息。<br/>“到我房间来，”青年立刻困意全散：“我有话想对你说。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯心中忐忑，不知道大半夜里莱因哈特会和他说什么话，这样雷雨交加的夜晚，看起来只适合营造惊悚的气氛……<br/>金发女人的卧室紧闭着，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地按下门把手，没有发出任何会吵到屋内人的声音。一阵淡淡的香气扑面而来，是他在浴室里闻到过的，莱因哈特会在沐浴后使用的润肤乳的味道，大概还掺杂了其他护肤品的香气。这阵气息如此私密，青年不禁浑身一颤，面颊开始发热。<br/>床头灯开着最亮的那一档，几乎照亮了整间卧房。见吉尔菲艾斯进来了，莱因哈特向里侧挪了挪，为他空出一个位置。<br/>只是她起身的一会儿，他看见了对方睡裙的肩带投在锁骨上的阴影，干燥的金发蓬松又柔和，在脸侧卷起自然的弧度。吉尔菲艾斯愣愣地看着对方的脸，那张俏美的脸蛋卸下了职场礼仪需要的淡妆，天生丽质的五官散发出更加令他着迷的气质。他早就不是第一次见到莱因哈特本质的模样了，可他还是无法习惯对方的美不透过任何化学用品直接作用到他的心脏。<br/>“还不快上来？”<br/>莱因哈特催促道，距离这样近，她说话的声音很轻，听得人心里发痒。<br/>气氛忽然暧昧不清，隔音极佳的窗子关得紧紧的，将冷彻的大雨隔在外面。接连不断的微弱雨声压得吉尔菲艾斯有些透不过气，他紧张起来，同时说服自己的心跳放缓速度。<br/>青年爬进金发女人的被窝里，规规矩矩地朝着莱因哈特的方向躺着。他身下是对方刚才睡过的位置，还是温热的，莱因哈特的味道从身边和身下一起袭来。<br/>“您想和我说什么？”<br/>他愚蠢地打破了气氛，因为很明显，莱因哈特是害怕打雷闪电才叫他过来的。<br/>“只是想说今天好像有点儿冷。”<br/>莱因哈特猝不及防地捉过他的手臂，让他的手环在自己的腰上：“所以想你过来替我暖一下。”<br/>两只凉凉的小脚丫轻轻贴上来，柔软的脚心踩在他的小腿上。一股奇异的酥麻感从小腿传遍全身，吉尔菲艾斯的身体下意识开始变热，他立刻将腿伸出去，伸到莱因哈特够不着的地方，感受被窝里那一点点冰凉的地带缓解他身上的热度。<br/>莱因哈特的背部贴在他的胸膛前，纵使她高挑又纤细，终究被更加挺拔的青年完全罩在了怀里。吉尔菲艾斯放松的掌心不断渗着细汗，就在他的手旁边，莱因哈特起伏的胸口时不时会碰到他的手指。他相信他们俩都不是故意的，但现在谁也不会刻意改变这个姿势。<br/>“你身上还真暖和。”莱因哈特赞道，这些没什么实际作用的语句从她口中说出来时，有一种别样的俏皮感。<br/>“您现在感觉好些了吗？”<br/>红发青年问她，他已经尽可能压低了自己的声音，却还是暴露了一丝沙哑。<br/>“好多了。你不会现在要走吧？”<br/>金发女人侧过脸来，冰蓝色的眼睛在夜色下变深了一些，但床头的灯光让她的目光莹润光亮。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不知道莱因哈特为什么要这样看他，在这么近的距离，她给了他一个没有任何戒备的眼神，其中还藏着依赖和恳请的味道。这对一个习惯在职场上运筹帷幄的人来说不是一件容易的事，可就这么自然而然地发生了。<br/>“除非您要求我离开，我不会主动走的。”<br/>青年收了收胳膊，搂紧了金发女人的腰，手掌碰到了对方的胸脯。莱因哈特没有说话，不知是没有警觉还是打算放任他，眼睛不自然地移开了。<br/>宽大的掌心像爬墙的植物一样悄悄地盖住了她的乳房，十分轻微地揉了一下，莱因哈特还是没有说话，但心跳加快了。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯无法再继续思考他究竟能不能这么做，暧昧的环境侵袭了他的感官，他鼓起勇气去触碰，听着怀中莱因哈特的呼吸声变重了，搭在他手臂上的手也渐渐握紧。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯将下身往后移了一下，避免莱因哈特发现了他身上的变化。湿热的吐息喷洒在金发女人露出的白皙颈项上，似乎对她起到了作用，她的身子又软了些。<br/>青年回忆着上次“暗中袭击”对方的经历，大胆地用上两只手，两团酥软小巧的嫩乳在他的掌心里被肆意揉弄。<br/>莱因哈特敏感地弓起身子，一下触碰到了身后青年发烫的坚硬下体，躯体猛地僵住了。红发青年也吓到了，谨慎地问：“您害怕吗？”<br/>“怕你吗？我才不。”她轻轻地哼了一声。<br/>“……如果您觉得反感的话，可以随时让我离开。”<br/>“要是我不准你离开呢？”<br/>一只柔软的手掌忽然贴到他的大腿上，一点点往上滑、往里侧滑，一直摸到了他腿间的滚烫。吉尔菲艾斯绷紧了神经忍耐着，来自他人的手带给他前所未有的刺激，忍不住也加重了手上的动作。<br/>当两个人互相隔着衣料极尽挑逗对方时，交叠加重的喘息声让他们下意识地凑近了彼此的嘴唇。没有谁主动也没有谁被动，但莱因哈特插进他发丝间的手让她掌控了更多。她按下红发青年的头，让两人四瓣相贴，湿濡的软舌从彼此试探到密切地交缠。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不能再满足于隔着睡裙触碰莱因哈特的身体，他一手向下，撩起了她的裙摆，顺着光滑温热的肌肤滑上去，明目张胆地继续上次的探险。<br/>莱因哈特十分喜欢接吻，这让一切变得顺利。和她接吻的时候可以揉她的胸部，摸她的腰和腿，甚至触碰她的私处，可以对她做任何事，因为接吻让她沉溺其中，乃至晕头转向。<br/>红发青年的本能发现了这一点，等一顿绵长的深吻结束，莱因哈特正以不知道什么时候摆出的姿势仰躺在床上，两腿敞开，短裤被脱了一半。金发女人的私处白皙水嫩，细腻的腿根处泛着蜜桃般的嫣红色，点缀在两瓣前端的金色绒毛团成一小簇，被揉得乱糟糟的十分色情。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯从来没亲眼见过这一幕，浑身血液都涌到激动的下体，燥热烧得他身上冒汗。见莱因哈特没有丝毫的抗拒，两眼直勾勾地盯着他，他红着脸脱掉了上衣，再次俯身吻下来。<br/>一只手指顺着金发女人的缝隙底端开始抚摸，顺着紧闭的两瓣，渐渐钻进嫣红的穴缝里，摸到了湿热的源头。<br/>莱因哈特不自觉地扭着腰部，香软的舌头渴求地缠住身上的青年，两手抚摸对方宽阔的双肩，感受这具笼罩在她身上的躯体中比她更为年轻的活力。<br/>手指在穴内毫无技巧地进出，滚烫的硬物在短裤里发胀，吉尔菲艾斯却不知道该怎样进行下一步了。他的手看样子没有让莱因哈特有多舒服，不管他现在有多么想做，他都不敢贸然和莱因哈特发生关系。<br/>进展到这里陷入了僵持，金发的女人推了推他的肩膀，从他身下挪开，打开床头柜，从最上层的一支盒子里取出了一片扁平包装的物件。<br/>“用这个。”<br/>她轻描淡写地将避孕套递给面前的青年，面颊发红。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯愣在原地，莱因哈特并不排斥和她发生关系，这当然很好，但莱因哈特的房间里怎么会有避孕的东西？在这晚之前，明明一点会发展到上床的迹象都没有。这间屋子里有没有住过其他男性他再清楚不过，可这盒避孕套是拆封了的，不是满的，又该怎么解释？<br/>金发的女子两手不自在地绞着床单，穿着舒适睡裙的她看起来比平时柔弱了不少，蓬松的金发凌乱地搭在肩上，一点都不像平日里雷厉风行的女总裁。那两只冰蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着吉尔菲艾斯，似乎在说：“看我干嘛？还想让我给你戴吗？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯及时认清了自己的身份，既然是被包养，那么性服务也是必然包含的业务。只是他没有过任何经验，像莱因哈特这样能够拥有任何情人的人，一定已经享受过最好的了。他要怎么做才能让莱因哈特满足呢？他该怎么做，才能让莱因哈特忘记过去的体验？<br/>青年负气地撕开包装，对这个橡胶圈套毫无概念，想要装作轻松地戴上，却卡在了顶端无法顺利套住。<br/>“要先把前面捏着，不能让空气进去。”莱因哈特从旁指导他，这让红发青年更加胸闷了。<br/>一直尝试了三次，总算顺利戴上了。<br/>“有没有觉得紧？”莱因哈特关切地问，“我赶着最大号的买的，听说小了对身体不好……”她这么说着，脸又红了。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯完全没有心情回复莱因哈特，他又没用过其他的型号，怎么会知道现在这个合不合适？不管别人的感受如何，反正他戴着不怎么舒服。他盯着身下令人欲望勃发的身体，想到这张床上可能发生过的事情，冲动地一把压开对方的大腿，将自己的下体顶住对方娇嫩的私处。<br/>他不愿意去想，但没办法劝自己忽视这一点，像他这样20岁还性经验为零的人少之又少，莱因哈特今年25岁，有财有貌，她的第一次会是在什么时候？她让多少人上过她，其中又有几个是花钱“请”来的？偏偏他是什么都不会的那个，连像其他人那样满足她都做不到。<br/>怀带着怒火进入比他想象得要容易，青年没有忽略莱因哈特脸上痛苦的神色，这让他不平衡的内心找回了一丝报复的快感与接踵而来的沉重的心疼。<br/>而一切情绪都在彻底进入后化为了泡影，紧致温暖的内壁给予了他极大的刺激，吉尔菲艾斯情不自禁地动起腰，有力的腰带动跨部不断插进金发女人柔软的穴道里。<br/>莱因哈特皱着眉头，用力咬住下唇，喘息的声音听起来很脆弱，但没有阻止身上冲动的青年。过了一会儿，吉尔菲艾斯忽然停了下来，不疾不徐地吻了吻她。他试图掩饰刚刚脱离处男身份的自己如此迅速地丢了第一发，几十秒后才重新开始动作。<br/>“轻点……”<br/>这时莱因哈特出声制止了他，两手推着他的胸膛，力道很认真。吉尔菲艾斯抽出来，却见下体上挂着被搅成了丝状的血迹，顿感头皮发紧。<br/>“对不起！”红发青年先是发怔，随后急忙抽过纸巾为她擦拭：“我伤到您了……您出血了……还在疼吗？”<br/>“没关系，这是正常的。”莱因哈特强忍着痛楚安抚他，那张秀气的脸蛋令他心疼地皱着：“……不是第一次都会这样嘛。”<br/>她有些不安又固执地盯着吉尔菲艾斯的脸：“我应该提前告诉你，我以前没有过男人，我以为你会知道……”<br/>“您……还是第一次？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的表情不足以表达他内心的震惊与侥幸的惊喜，但莱因哈特已经被他的吃惊惹到了。<br/>“怎么了，很奇怪吗？”<br/>“没有奇怪，只是觉得……”<br/>他只是觉得开心——虽然是事实，说出来却不大对劲。吉尔菲艾斯不知该不该趁机表明自己的处男身份，又不想莱因哈特知道后会放弃和他做下去。<br/>“只是觉得比较少见。”<br/>莱因哈特的语气冷了点，“我没有像你们那么丰富的校园生活，也不稀罕。你要是觉得处女很麻烦，就出去吧，把这件事忘了。我以后绝不提这种要求。”<br/>要求？莱因哈特提过什么要求？今晚她只主动说了两件事，一个是过来陪她躺着，一个是戴上套，这完全不过分。<br/>“……我不是这个意思！”青年鼓足勇气，毫无经验的羞耻感令他满面通红，他连让自己倾心的人感到舒服都做不到，却在胡乱猜测给自己树立假想敌。“对不起，请您原谅……原因其实在我。我其实……没有做过。”<br/>青年高大的身躯矮下去了一些，“我担心自己不能让您满意，以为不能像其他人那样让您满意……所以刚才冲动了。”<br/>他盯着面前那一块空白的床单，莱因哈特一直没吭声，他不敢抬头和莱因哈特对视。<br/>“不会就直说不会，我又不会怪你，装委屈干什么？”金发女人的声音松动了些，听起来没那么生气了。她抬起青年的下巴，成熟而清澈的目光十分专注：“我也不会，但我会学得很快的。”<br/>莱因哈特的声音低下去，侧过头吻住青年的嘴唇，慢慢坐到他身上，一手扶住他的下体在自己的穴口处磨蹭。<br/>接吻的效应又一次在莱因哈特身上生效，这次吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地把握住，一寸寸地重新挺进了对方的身体。莱因哈特两手搭住对方宽阔的肩膀，适应着那根比常人显著的器具，主动摆起腰肢。<br/>窗外的雷声还在一阵阵响起，夹杂着倾盆大雨若有若无的淋漓，吉尔菲艾斯满眼只有莱因哈特在他身上起伏的身影，那张俏丽的面颊红扑扑的，居高临下地看着他，漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛里燃着盖不住的欲火。<br/>“您现在还疼吗？”<br/>“已经好多了。”金发女人轻声回复他，柔韧的纤腰款款摆动，一阵阵强烈的酥麻从下腹传上吉尔菲艾斯的头顶。<br/>“对不起……”<br/>“嗯，这都是你的错。”<br/>莱因哈特注视着他的脸，一手揉着他的红发，吉尔菲艾斯敏锐地察觉到她的耳根正在一点点变红，这意味着她也来了感觉。<br/>他试探地捧住对方的臀部，带动莱因哈特的起伏，同时配合着抽送进去，让双方的接触更融洽了一些。莱因哈特穿进他发丝的手指忍不住收紧了，浓密的睫毛垂下来，两颊飞起晕开的潮红。<br/>插进去的地方渐渐通畅了许多，不需要刻意留意，也能觉出内里的湿润。青年揽住身上女人的腰，一手胡乱扯下对方的肩带，让其中一侧的乳房露了出来。<br/>不等莱因哈特作出反应，他立刻含住了那粒乳首，像渴求母乳一样迫不及待地吮吸。<br/>莱因哈特的体内立刻绞紧了他躁动不安的下体，随后捧着怀中火红的脑袋，泄出一声隐忍着的娇艳欲滴的呻吟。<br/>这一声不光打开了她自己，也打开了身下拘谨的青年，吉尔菲艾斯忽然一把将她压倒，有些急躁地剥掉了她仅有的睡裙。<br/>莱因哈特不是那种体态娇小的女人，但和吉尔菲艾斯相比，她的身形和力气都微不足道，一旦吉尔菲艾斯想压制她，她没有任何还手的机会。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯比她更清楚这一点，因此他按着莱因哈特的双手，用一种从未有过的角度观察这个高傲的女人被他上的时候会露出怎样的表情。<br/>早就丰盈多汁而无人采摘的身体一戳就破，在吉尔菲艾斯坚持不懈地刺激下，莱因哈特很快给出了该有的反应，修长的双腿缠住青年结实的窄腰，臀部抬起来主动承迎对方的抽插。<br/>初尝人事的吉尔菲艾斯感到自己快要被对方的身体磨化了，莱因哈特火热的小穴里舒服至极，性爱比他想象的要爽得多。年轻的身体里涌出用不完的精力，他扶着金发女人的双膝尽情地抽送进去，那一对柔软的双乳在撞击中快速地上下晃动。<br/>莱因哈特绷着脚尖，两手难耐揪着头顶的枕头，不断变换着姿势，像要被逼疯了一般。那双狭长的美目醉意朦胧地看着他，性感的潮红遍布了她的全身。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯忍不住抬起她的腰，带着她的双臀用力撞上自己的胯，莱因哈特猛地一弹，枕头被她抛了出去，于是她两手改为抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，在青年肌肉绷紧的手臂上留下了抓痕。<br/>像是打算把这具躯体成熟以来欠下的性爱体验一次性补上，两人越做越猛烈，渐渐窗外的雨声似乎停了，陷入沉寂的夜晚在平静中等待复苏。<br/> <br/>这个惬意的周末清晨没有被闹铃打破。吉尔菲艾斯醒来的时候，莱因哈特还在熟睡，精致的面容水嫩柔滑，焕发着被滋润过的透亮的光泽。她赤身裸体地枕在红发青年的臂弯里，一手揽着他的腰，身上严严实实地盖着被子。<br/>床上很不舒服，因为既没有枕头也没有床单。吉尔菲艾斯隐约记得——昨晚两人身上不停地出汗，后来床单都快湿透了，被不知不觉地掀到了地上。至于他们做了几次……青年悄悄瞥了一眼一地的狼藉，心虚地把眼睛闭上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初秋的午后，阳光正好。吉尔菲艾斯坐在椅子上守着一旁的洗衣机，它在尽职尽责地工作，红发青年则在一本正经地翻看手机。<br/>相册里主要是需要购入的日用品的照片，还有一些课件的截图和资料的模板，这些当然不是他点开相册的原因。在这些令人眼花缭乱的图片中，隐藏着一张特殊的人像，是他趁莱因哈特睡着之后拍的特写。照片里的莱因哈特看起来毫无防备，面上的情潮还未褪尽，白净的脸蛋粉粉嫩嫩的，几根金色的发丝贴在汗湿的脖子上。成熟而魅惑的容颜，加上那一截溜在被单外的香肩，一切都强调了图中人的秀色可餐。<br/>高像素的手机摄像头杀不死莱因哈特的美，紧张的手抖也杀不死莱因哈特的美。看着这张图片，吉尔菲艾斯移不开眼了，思绪跟着回忆飞远，热气涌上他的脸颊。<br/>一个下巴悄无声息地搁在他的脑袋上，头顶传来一声异常轻柔的问语：“你在看什么？”<br/>红发青年的手机险些飞出去，他立刻锁上屏幕，强忍着燥热转过脸来：“您回来了。”<br/>莱因哈特似笑非笑地看着他，冰蓝色的美目里压着一触即发的戏谑，显然是在出声之前就发现了他手机里的秘密。<br/>“……我会删掉的。”他不舍地说。<br/>金发女人向他摊开手掌，来自上位者的压迫无声袭来，吉尔菲艾斯犹豫了一会儿，最终将自己的手机上交。他紧张地看着莱因哈特的脸，试图解读对方的心思，那张冷峻的脸上却始终没什么表情。<br/>翻看了一会儿，莱因哈特似乎是确定了青年手机里只有这一张“罪证”，没有动怒。<br/>“站到墙边去。”<br/>莱因哈特说道。红发青年立刻贴着墙面笔直地站着，像要接受老师惩罚的学生。莱因哈特一手掀起他的衣摆，忽然矮下身去，向他的肚皮上轻轻吹了口气。<br/>一阵微弱的凉风打到他的小腹上，刚才还没散尽的热度再次凝聚起来，吉尔菲艾斯低头看着莱因哈特勾起笑容的脸，条件反射地心脏狂跳。<br/>莱因哈特确实如她那晚所说，她会“学得很快”，或许和她与生俱来的傲气有关，她向来坦诚自己的欲望，从来不玩欲拒还迎那一套，想到哪里就做到哪里，这让正处在血气方刚的年纪的吉尔菲艾斯根本招架不住。他很明白，莱因哈特露出那种表情，准是又打算挑逗他了。<br/>带着这种心思，那两片柔软的嘴唇一落到他的腹部，青年就立刻起了反应。莱因哈特扯着他的裤腰，却没有真的要脱掉它，只是露出了根部一些毛发，不再往下拉了。<br/>她先是隔着裤子吻了吻吉尔菲艾斯发硬的那根，然后嘴巴移到裤腰上，湿热的小舌头软乎乎的，钻进深红色的毛发中舔舐。这几下都搔不到吉尔菲艾斯的要处，让他有感觉，却解不了渴，硬邦邦的勃起被束缚在短裤里，动弹不得十分难受。<br/>莱因哈特一手揉着青年的裤裆，重新向腹部吻去，一下比一下用力。他难耐地喘息出来，忍不住伸手扶住身下的金发女子，抚摸对方露出来的光滑的脖子。<br/>暧昧的亲吻中，他猛地感到肚皮上一疼，莱因哈特移开嘴唇，笑得有些不怀好意。吉尔菲艾斯低下头，看到自己的小腹上凌乱地出现了几枚淡红色的口红印记，但在斜上方的位置是一枚暗红的吻痕，裤腰低一点就会遮不住。莱因哈特是故意的。这样他打球的时候，从书架上拿书的时候，或是做任何其他需要抬手的动作，都会让这枚吻露出来。<br/>“咔嚓”一声，青年回过神来，立刻去夺金发女人手上的手机。莱因哈特在体力上不可能与他抗衡，她没有丝毫抵抗地将手机还给对方，悠悠地说：“没有我的允许，不准删除。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯看向手机里那张自己腹部印着吻痕的照片，又看向自己面前面露威胁的金发女人，红着脸点了点头。莱因哈特搂着他的双肩，踮起脚重重地吻了他一下，重新蹲下去对付他的下半身。<br/>洗衣机完成了它的工作，三声提示音过后，它顺理成章地开始休息。浅浅的吮吸水声在安静中变得清晰，莱因哈特细嫩的柔指握着他的阴茎，侧着头吮吻高大青年粗厚的柱身，像在品尝美食一样慢条斯理。<br/>那张蔷薇色的软唇已经沾上了顶端冒出的湿漉漉的液体，她用舌头在青年胀硬的冠状下游走，轻轻顺着沟壑扫到顶端的小孔，饶有趣味地观察吉尔菲艾斯的表情。<br/>“把衣服脱了。”<br/>她清了清嗓子，吉尔菲艾斯没有余地地照做。他现在几乎是全裸，而莱因哈特还衣冠齐楚，要不是那张脸颊上泛着隐约的潮红，她随时可以就这样踏进会议室。<br/>想象莱因哈特身上带着他的气味去工作令青年心绪激动，而想象工作中的莱因哈特被他干更令吉尔菲艾斯亢奋，他忍不住拉起金发女人，急切地揉着对方的身体表述自己的欲望。<br/>“我想要您……”<br/>莱因哈特没有和他绕弯，直截了当地回应：“好啊，我们现在就到床上去。”<br/>她又是故意的，客厅的茶几下就备有避孕套，他们早就在沙发上做过，但她偏偏指定了距离阳台最远的卧室。吉尔菲艾斯一把抱起她，快速冲向卧室，牢牢将她压在身下，嘴唇已经粘在了金发女人的颈侧。<br/>对于一个已经脱处的大学生来说，情趣是他最乐于尝试的事，更何况他的伴侣是莱因哈特这样身居高位、极具魅力的成熟女性。但他也和其他的年轻人一样，羞于将这一面展示给比自己年长的人，只得悄悄地做，简而言之就是闷骚。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯一边吻一边扯对方的丝袜——他很想，却不敢扯破。莱因哈特一手伸进抽屉里拿避孕套，她对这件事已经很熟练，纠缠的深吻中，她替吉尔菲艾斯戴好了。<br/>红发青年宽大的手掌正压在她的腿缝处，两根手指埋在深处快速地抽动。这没有太影响到莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯早就发现，莱因哈特不是那种感觉来得很快的女人。但她露出来的肌肤已经开始泛红，这足以证明她同样对结合充满了迫切，不单单是生理上的，更多是心理上的。<br/>她支起上身吻着红发青年的下巴，一手撸动他的下体，慢慢爬到他身上将他压住。吉尔菲艾斯不是不喜欢被骑乘，只不过莱因哈特使用这个姿势不是为了偶尔的情趣，而是她真的、真的要做主宰方。<br/>但吉尔菲艾斯，性格温和不是他的挡箭牌，在做爱这一点上他不会完全服从，他承认他也想驯服莱因哈特，她的欲望又狂又野，那副优雅的外表所呈现出来的冷漠更是对他的挑衅。于是，偶尔他会觉得上床像打仗，两人不断试图攻陷对方，却只是更撩起对方的征服欲。当然他也没有和其他人做过，无从得知其他人到底是不是这样做爱。<br/>他垂着眼睛看向下体，莱因哈特的西裙遮住了所有的光景，他只感到自己顶进了一个异常温暖又紧致的地方，然后身上的女人开始起伏。<br/>湿热的环境令吉尔菲艾斯不由自主地轻叹了一声，莱因哈特凑过来吻住他的嘴，柔韧的腰肢颇为灵巧地前后挺动。<br/>他伸出手解开对方胸前的衬衣纽扣，两只手托起圆润的乳房揉捏，同时摸索着解开对方的内衣。他在光洁的脊背上抚摸了许久，才发现胸衣扣子就在正前方的罩杯之间。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯很确定，莱因哈特过去没有穿过这样的款式，她腿上那双丝袜也是，摸起来比他洗过的面料要光滑许多。<br/>她在试探自己喜欢什么样的风格，或者是单纯想勾引他而已。一双细嫩的手带着他来到自己胸前，解开内衣的一瞬间，两团酥软的双乳弹落出来，随着金发女人的动作上下起伏。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的脸上一热，小腹冲动地往上顶了顶，莱因哈特立刻用双腿压住他的腰，像在平息一匹躁动的烈马。青年难耐地揉捏那对乳房，同时将莱因哈特的西裙向上提，试图露出对方吞吃他的下体。<br/>金发女人笑盈盈地看着身下的青年，性爱让她的眉梢浮起平时隐去的媚色。她不动声色地收紧了嫩穴，柔声问道：“想要我快一点还是慢一点？”<br/>莱因哈特的身体经得起持久战，那是吉尔菲艾斯主动的前提下。归根结底，她年轻不过精力正旺的吉尔菲艾斯，而且除了做爱以外，吉尔菲艾斯几乎没见过她锻炼身体。<br/>“……快一点。”<br/>红发青年答道，他默默想好了一会儿再反击。对方迟疑了一会儿，突然从桌上取过自己的手机，试着动了动腰，随后保持着一手拿着手机的姿势再次动作。<br/>绝妙的酥麻感熟门熟路地窜上头顶，吉尔菲艾斯盯着那个摄像头，猛地反应过来，刚坐起身，又被莱因哈特压了下去，同时她灵活的腰肢加剧了运作。<br/>莱因哈特的一举一动都流露出上位者的优越与自信，吉尔菲艾斯正是被她这一点所征服和挑逗。可一想到摄像头正对着他，拍下他在莱因哈特身下承欢的样子，他便无法不被分心，偏偏这阵刺激加深了他的敏感。<br/>红发青年一手挡着镜头，一手遮住脸，混乱的画面中隐约可见他通红的耳根。<br/>他的扭动不可能不对莱因哈特造成影响，金发女人的喘息明显变重了，但还坚持骑着他，一手抚摸着他绷紧的腹部，从落满了吻痕的整齐腹肌一直往上。<br/>他感到一根细软的手指塞进了他的嘴里，柔嫩的指节散发着好闻的清香，莱因哈特用两指玩弄他的舌头，同时紧致的内穴有意挤压青年的阴茎。<br/>她将那根粗长的硕物夹得恰到好处，吉尔菲艾斯发育成熟的下体彻底地勃起着，在女人湿软的内壁里感受全方位的夹击。<br/>光是捅入的滚烫内里已经让吉尔菲艾斯欲罢不能，而滑滑的内壁仍在不断地磨蹭他的硬物，像在他的柱身上舔舐，灵巧的腰肢几乎让他最敏感的顶端与每一寸都进行过亲密接触。<br/>他不禁抖了抖：“请您别拍了……”<br/>“还没完呢。”莱因哈特轻喘着说，“吉尔菲艾斯，你知道自己怎样最容易高潮吗？”<br/>她坏心地问，不等身下的青年作出反应，陡然悬起臀部，快速地摆腰吞吐，每次都只吸进小半截，准确地让最敏感的顶端插进蠕动的那段，茎体上的皮肤反复被碾开、挤压。<br/>那根阴茎立刻被刺激得越来越挺、越来越硬，青年失控地低哼出来，用力按住金发女人的大腿：“请您慢点……”<br/>莱因哈特轻轻笑了一声，立刻放缓了速度，坐了一下，隔几秒再坐一下，彻底坐下去不动了。红发青年被提了一口气，主动挺身插进去，莱因哈特有一下没一下地配合他，逼得他到顶的快感又散去一些。<br/>越来越“恶劣”的玩弄令吉尔菲艾斯得不到满足的欲望膨胀开来，虽然他知道，莱因哈特停下来的原因应该是体力跟不上了。<br/>金发女人仍然保持着骑姿，轻缓地前后挺动，不管她坐得有多深，避孕套的橡胶环总是安全地露在外面。莱因哈特两颊绯红，冷冽的冰蓝色双眼里盛着浓重的情欲，蔷薇色的薄唇微启，倾吐出与动作所呼应的娇喘。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯悬在下腹的欲液早就蓄势待发，他顾不上对方还在录像，翻身压住金发女人，抬起那两条玉腿挺身插进对方私密的深处。莱因哈特惊呼了一声，手上一松，转而不能自已地抓紧了床单。<br/>青年折起她的双腿叠在胸前，莱因哈特两脚被迫踩在他的胸口，正对着他的胯间户门大开。她向后蹬了一下，吉尔菲艾斯立刻双腿跨在莱因哈特的臀部，让莱因哈特无处退缩，两人结合得更加紧密。<br/>这个姿势会进得很深，以吉尔菲艾斯的体型，如果不得当的话可能会让对方疼上几天，但看莱因哈特潮红的面颊，显然她感受到的不会是疼。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯急促地抽送，进入的地方越来越热，也越来越滑，渐渐烧得他的下身像浸在沸水中一样，忍不住大开大合地抽插。<br/>激烈的水声从交合的私处传来，桃色的臀瓣被撞得不断地颤抖，他再次吻住身下的金发女子，柔声问道：“您知道您怎样最容易高潮吗？”<br/>莱因哈特的感觉来得不快，却会来得很剧烈，她所赡养的大学生有源源不断的活力能够反复证实这一点。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯按着她的膝盖，目不转睛地盯着莱因哈特接纳他的地方，她的体毛天生偏少，下体像未成年人一样除了前端那一簇稀疏的金色绒毛，花穴洁净得一览无余。柔嫩的两瓣被他的下体撑开成嫣红色，水润诱人，成熟的花缝前端藏着一颗含苞待放的花蒂，镶在细腻的下体中像一颗媚红的珍珠。<br/>青年伸出大拇指去揉，莱因哈特的小穴霎时剧烈地颤动起来，却摆脱不了硕根对她的掣肘。<br/>滚烫的嫩穴吸得越来越紧，湿滑的内壁留不住上下蹿动的阴茎，任青年肆意地抽插。极为顺畅的进出中，吉尔菲艾斯感到热流正紧绷地蓄在他的下体，等待失控的来临。<br/>他低哼一声，拉开莱因哈特的大腿，柔韧的双腿被他彻底压在两侧，令对方的腰肢不自觉地挺起来。青年伏下身去，维持着良好锻炼习惯的年轻躯体在金发女人的身上驰骋。<br/>坚硬的顶头对着甬道上异于周围的一处柔韧反复顶弄，根部的毛发紧贴着莱因哈特绽开的前端摩擦，莱因哈特两手用力环抱身上的红发青年，抑制不住的快感逼迫她浑身颤抖，直到脆弱敏感的花蕾被蹭得火辣辣的，结合处涌出黏腻的热潮。<br/>青年的手肘撑在她两侧，没有压住她，胸口急促地起伏，粗重的喘息渐渐平稳下来。他蹙紧的英俊眉头舒展开，呼吸还是很快。<br/>莱因哈特感觉不到吉尔菲艾斯的射精，但她可以从吉尔菲艾斯的反应中知道对方高潮了，她一腿勾住红发青年的腰侧，臀部轻轻耸了耸，让那根刚刚射过的阴茎立刻遭到新一轮刺激，激动地弹了一下。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯打了个激灵，将她按在床上，小心翼翼地抽出来，脱下用过的避孕套，抽出纸巾擦了擦下体。<br/>白嫩的脚踩着他的胸口，粉嫩的脚尖不安分地扫过他的乳头，契而不舍地继续挑逗。青年一把抓住莱因哈特的脚腕，假装威胁地说：“您再闹，我就直接进去了。”<br/>莱因哈特笑着看着身上的红发青年，将抬起的那条腿搭在他的肩膀上。“可以啊，你直接进来吧。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯愣了愣，轻声道：“我开玩笑的。”<br/>“我没和你开玩笑。”莱因哈特继续慵懒地躺着，华丽的金发铺在枕头上闪闪发光，刚刚被进出过的嫩穴泛着嫣红的色泽，现在正对着吉尔菲艾斯敞开：“你想射在里面也可以，我事后会吃药。”<br/>“这么做对您的身体不好。”红发青年认真地回复，摸了摸女人的大腿：“……而且，要是出意外就麻烦了。”<br/>“好吧——”金发女人看着他，眼神里有一种欣赏又依恋的感情，起身吻了吻他的鼻子。“你可真是个严肃的家伙。还想要吗？”<br/>“……想要。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你真的要回去了吗？”<br/>“刚才和你搭讪的女孩挺辣的呀。”<br/>红发青年毅然地摇摇头，“我想就在宾馆里待着。”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你自从搬出宿舍后就变得越来越不合群了。”<br/>“你女朋友是不是把你管得太严了？”<br/>“不是。”吉尔菲艾斯本想说莱因哈特其实根本不管他，又想到莱因哈特其实算不上是他女朋友，语气平静了些：“我只是有些累了。”<br/>“好吧，”几个与他同龄的青年惋惜地说，“这可是你主动放弃的哦。沙滩排球和比基尼美女——”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯礼貌性地一笑，招招手与同伴们作别。原本他就不打算上海边，倒不是他完全没兴趣，而是因为他身上有吻痕，脱掉衣服就会被看见。<br/>回到宾馆，他首先给莱因哈特打了个电话，却没有人接通，想着对方应该在忙，便放置到一旁。接近晚饭时间，莱因哈特给他回了电话，有个迷迷糊糊的声音从听筒那边传来，听起来很疲惫。<br/>“您还好吗？”<br/>“嗯，只是有些头晕……”<br/>“您太辛苦了，应该多注意休息。”<br/>“我正在休息呢。都怪你。”金发女子忽然抱怨，因为睡意而呢哝的声线听起来像撒娇。吉尔菲艾斯不由屏住了呼吸。<br/>“你不在家，晚饭没人做，洗衣机也坏了。”<br/>“哦……您先放着，等我回去再修吧。”想到莱因哈特独自在家需要他帮忙的情形，吉尔菲艾斯心头软绵绵的。大抵是听出他语气暧昧，莱因哈特没有马上回复他，听筒里只传来轻柔的呼吸声。<br/>“……我好想见到您。”红发青年用很轻的声音说，希望对方没听见，又希望对方别假装没听见。莱因哈特在感情方面比较迟钝，吉尔菲艾斯可以肯定她从没发现过自己的心情，因而他俩之间一般不会说到这么细腻的话。他内心正忐忑着，莱因哈特忽然把电话挂掉了。<br/>青年一脸错愕地看着传来忙音的手机，在他不知道该怎样说服自己忘掉刚才那通电话时，一声消息提示音响起。他立刻点进去看，竟是莱因哈特发来了一张特写的自拍照，她侧躺在床上，被子是他熟悉的那样规规矩矩地盖在脖子处，金发有些凌乱。她露出了一侧的发根，细软的淡金色发丝与雪白的肌肤相接，吉尔菲艾斯记得莱因哈特的皮肤与金发有多么好闻。<br/>虽然没做什么表情，却从眼角与眉梢透出一丝羞赧的情绪，显然是因为莱因哈特不擅长干自拍这种事。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯几乎看呆了，那双漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛在视线朦胧的状态也能摄进他的心魂。<br/>“喜欢吗？”<br/>莱因哈特发来一条消息。<br/>“喜欢。”<br/>他迫不及待地回复。<br/>“还想看别的吗？”<br/>“想。”<br/>“用你的交换。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯立刻跳起来冲进洗浴室，既然是交换，那么应该是他拍什么地方，莱因哈特就会回拍什么地方。他最想看莱因哈特的哪里？<br/>——他哪里都想看。想到这一点，吉尔菲艾斯羞愧地红了脸。他寻找自己身上有什么地方可以拍下来发给对方作为交换，可焦急地摸索了半晌，他也不觉得有什么能拿得出手的，索性掀起上衣，拍下了不会被扣分的腹肌。他有些存心地，心怀侥幸地把胸肌也一起拍了进去——无论莱因哈特会不会拍下自己的胸部，只是露出腰部一截也够他享味了。<br/>可在他发送了图片过去之后，对方迅速地显示了已读，之后不再回复他的消息。次日二人再聊天，莱因哈特也没有提起这回事，吉尔菲艾斯心下疑惑，却不好意思主动询问。</p><p>毕业旅行花了吉尔菲艾斯十天的时间，回到家时，莱因哈特的房间比吉尔菲艾斯第一次来的时候要乱一些，是习惯了被人伺候之后无法自理的那种乱。但最需要他收拾的不是房间，而是在家留守了半个月的莱因哈特。<br/>对方一秒都不耽搁，一手勾过他的脖子，用力地吻上了他的嘴唇。诱人的香味从口腔侵入，软软的舌头勾着他的，令红发青年的身体立刻进入了状态。<br/>换作平时，吉尔菲艾斯可能会懊恼自己的身体简直是台工具，莱因哈特一旦想要就马上给，但他现在也想极了对方，回应得十分激烈，扶着金发女子的腰，滚烫的热度隔着裤子传递过去。<br/>他想到莱因哈特的那张自拍，在床上诱惑他的样子，忍不住想将对方抱起来扔到卧室去。莱因哈特一把揪住他的衣领，抬起下巴迎着吉尔菲艾斯的目光，沙哑着动听的嗓音说道：“你不想就在这里上我吗？”<br/>莱因哈特的这句话让场面一发不可收拾。红发青年宽大的双手抚上她的腰臀，在小巧而弹性的臀部揉捏了一把后，轻易地扯下了金发女子居家的宽松裤腰。<br/>莱因哈特掀起他的衣服，柔软的双手在他的腹部抚摸，一片片地划过他的腹肌。身材高大的吉尔菲艾斯平时看起来只是修长挺拔，而脱掉衣服就知道这个青年的体型有多养眼，精瘦的肌肉比例完美，没有一处夸张或赘余。<br/>“不公平。”红发青年轻声说道，“您说过会和我交换照片的。”<br/>“嗯。我是耍赖了，谁叫你这么容易上当。”<br/>莱因哈特有条不紊地应答，一边拉起自己的衣摆，先是露出白嫩的纤腰，再到一对被内衣包裹着的圆润精致的乳房。<br/>“现在补偿你就是了。”<br/>那张极具迷惑力的面容上满是挑衅，吉尔菲艾斯差一点就屈服地埋进对方诱人的胸脯里，他强忍住爱抚她们的冲动，心一横将莱因哈特抱起来，让对方翻身趴在面前的茶几上。<br/>金发女人水嫩的双臀与大腿一览无遗，青年隔着短裤抚摸她的娇穴，紧接着拉下她最后一层遮蔽，低头凑过去舔舐湿漉漉的缝口。他两手用力制着莱因哈特的膝弯，让金发女子无处退缩，那条灵巧的舌头在她寂寞了半个月的饥饿小穴里送进久违的开胃菜。<br/>莱因哈特现在可没有心情按程序进行细致的品尝，她想要吉尔菲艾斯快点端出主菜，用那根又坚硬又粗长的肉肠将她塞得满满的。<br/>但吉尔菲艾斯的舌头灵活又有力，几下舔得她双腿打颤，她不服气地扭了扭胯：“你到底要不要进来？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯——他就喜欢莱因哈特好色的样子，虽然莱因哈特也许并不知道自己好色。<br/>他拉开茶几的抽屉找出避孕套，从后面进入莱因哈特，立刻猛烈地向里抽送。<br/>华丽的长发在激烈的撞击中像金色波浪一样在纤弱的肩背上翻滚，莱因哈特扬着修长的脖颈甜腻地喘息着，渐渐脱力趴下去，翘起粉嫩的双臀，任年轻活力的小情人进出她的身体。<br/>这是他高傲的女朋友，平日里指挥下属只需要动动手指头，现在却跪趴在茶几前挨操，一双笔直修长的美腿撑在两侧，将水嫩的臀部对准他的冲击。吉尔菲艾斯按着对方的腰不断挺进，用硬物刺激对方娇嫩的秘处，欺负得金发女子的脚尖绷得紧紧的。<br/>莱因哈特允许他把自己脱得一丝不挂，长长的金发贴在隐隐汗湿的玉白的背上，晶莹的细汗与她的金发一起闪闪发光。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯吻住对方的脊背，一手揽住她的腰，顺着平坦光滑的腹部摸到那一对酥软的乳房。<br/>雪白透亮的肌肤在他结实的手臂的衬托下更显娇嫩，两人浑身都被亮晶晶的汗液覆盖着，华丽的金发贴在那张精致白皙的脸侧，从凌乱的发丝间露出吐息着情热的蔷薇色嘴唇和迷离又勾人的冰蓝色眼珠。<br/>莱因哈特细腻如凝脂般的身体呈现着动情的潮红，她两手艰难地撑在身前，年轻的情人低喘着快速插入她的身体，结实性感的肢体上每一束肌肉都在用力。<br/>宽厚的大手保持着与下体一致的频率按揉她的胸脯，莱因哈特忍着自己的呻吟，实在受不住时才绵长地放出一声高昂的娇呻。这已经足够令她年轻的情人越来越冲动，不断想要打破她这份高傲的矜持，但也只是逼得莱因哈特一次次忍得更加辛苦、唤得更加难耐。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯……”一向骄傲的金发女子总算语气软化了些，说出口的却不是求饶：“再快点……”<br/>多亏了吉尔菲艾斯平时的积累，对于莱因哈特的索取他不至于给予得勉强，他运动起自己的腰部如此娴熟，就好像维持体能的训练都是为了此刻能够服务莱因哈特。<br/>去年这时候的吉尔菲艾斯，一定想不到自己撸那么多铁锻炼出来的肌肉最后都用在了对付一个纤弱的富家女身上，不过从莱因哈特全身泛红的反应来看，他锻炼的结果相当令人满意。<br/>红发青年两手揉捏着身下年轻女子弹软的双臀，绷紧腰际撞击进去，像会把花蕊碾碎一样又快又重地抽插。<br/>莱因哈特的手指掐在他的大腿上，下体里又烫又紧，吸得吉尔菲艾斯欲罢不能。他拉起自己碍事的衣摆，贪婪地凝视两人结合的下体，莱因哈特体内黏糊糊的体液打湿了他的毛发，娇嫩的穴口明明非常窄小，却能顺畅又完整地吞吐男根。<br/>青年伏下身去，手指划到她的腿间，摸索到滑腻的细缝前按揉她的花蒂。虽然莱因哈特的感觉来得慢，但在半月没做的情况下也积蓄了一些，接下来需要更强烈的刺激。<br/>那粒挺立的蓓蕾藏在两瓣柔嫩的花唇前端，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地用指腹抚弄，灵巧的手指绕着圈，伸进唇缝里颇有技巧地推挤。莱因哈特的腰顿时向下沉了沉，两腿分得更开，桃臀颤抖着冒出汗珠。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯能感觉到对方不由自主地索取，两瓣花穴夹着他的下体反复磨蹭，极为柔软的穴内陡然滚烫无比，从抽插的缝隙里溅出几滴潮液。<br/>她在青年的手指下高潮了，潺潺的热流从深处浸润而出，痉挛的穴道将吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎带动着一同颤抖。<br/>高潮中的蜜穴温度极高，红发青年的下身乃至双腿都暖得酥酥麻麻的，仿佛有无数细腻又灵巧的小舌在舔弄他的茎身。<br/>潮液比淫液更容易被打成沫，莱因哈特的下体被插得发出咕啾的响声，同时喉咙里带出一两声受不住的浪吟。<br/>莱因哈特是那种很会克制自己的人，因而吉尔菲艾斯很少见到她被干得这么彻底的样子，像酣醉了一样自顾自地喘息，根本无暇顾及挑逗身上的青年。<br/>他压着莱因哈特的后腰，用上了点力气，迫使对方翘起臀部，将最窄最紧的敏感区域直接对准他插入的角度。<br/>坚硬的顶端不断试探最紧致的秘处，像在莱因哈特的身上按下了什么开关一样，她的上肢彻底趴在了茶几上，华美的金发铺在雪白的肩背与手臂上。<br/>对方难得温驯，吉尔菲艾斯情不自禁地低下头吻上对方金色的发丝，高大的身躯将身下的女子彻底笼罩。<br/>射精时，他明显地感觉到莱因哈特绷紧了身体，一手抵着他的小腹，穴内传来一阵强劲的收缩。<br/>她的反常令吉尔菲艾斯更加兴奋，继续抽动了几下才慢慢地拔了出来。等他抽出下体，眼前的一幕熟悉地、却截然不同地令他头皮发麻——避孕套竟然破了。前侧方被磨出了一个大洞，破损的地方挂着白花花的精液，顶端只兜着少量白浊，相当于他差不多全射到了套子外面。红发青年不由浑身僵硬。<br/>莱因哈特的腰软软地陷了下去，透粉的两条腿跪在地上发颤。<br/>“十几天没做了，这次好像特别舒服。”她趴在茶几上，侧过脸来从肩头看着他，华丽的金发顺着俏丽的面部线条垂在手臂和桌上，一双冰蓝色的凌厉眸子里闪烁着兴奋和贪婪的光芒。<br/>金发女人叉开腿，抬起粉嫩的双臀向身后的青年挑逗地晃了晃：“再给我一次，吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>被开采过的嫣红穴瓣柔软水润，并没有白色的东西溢出来。红发青年咽了口水，他很清楚他刚才射得有多深，以莱因哈特现在这个姿势不可能流出来。<br/>她对自己的体内被留下了什么一无所知。红发青年屏息了数秒，凑过去吻住对方。有一刻吉尔菲艾斯几乎想扣住莱因哈特的肩膀直接进入她——如果莱因哈特怀孕的话会怎样呢？20岁的父亲确实年轻了点，但不代表吉尔菲艾斯不想做父亲。<br/>他压下内心危险的想法，换上一枚崭新的套子，再次缓缓地顶了进去。</p><p>“你今天好凶。”莱因哈特靠在他的颈窝里，浅色的凌厉眼珠扫过他的脸，随后她的眉头一松，露出一丝笑意：“但我不讨厌你偶尔这样。”<br/>她捧起红发年轻人的下巴，在对方的脸颊上印下一吻。吉尔菲艾斯一手抚摸着对方的小腹，他有几下确实顶得很深，感觉撞到了什么，莱因哈特当时一定很不舒服。<br/>“您感觉还好吗？”<br/>“还好。”女人柔嫩的手心贴住他宽阔的手背：“有一点疼，我认为明天会好的。”<br/>“对不起……”<br/>“干嘛道歉？”莱因哈特笑着看他，精致的脸上写着不怀好意：“你要为你发育得太出色而道歉吗？”<br/>青年脸上一热，“我不是这个意思。”<br/>“那是因为太投入所以道歉？”<br/>对方明明知道他的冲动为何而起，“因为弄疼您了……”<br/>“我喜欢被你弄疼。”莱因哈特专注地盯着他的脸，露出一个俏皮的笑容：“只要不是太经常……我喜欢你用力要我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>画面是从一个女人的视角开始的，两个人都没有露脸，男人压在上方，两手掌着身下人的膝盖，女人修长白皙的双腿被打开，他们的下体紧密地相连，能看到男人的根部长着深红色的毛发，女人则是一小片金色的绒毛。<br/>肤色深一些的结实躯体加快了腰部的挺送，镜头晃动了一下，传来女人浅浅的喘息声。这声音比吉尔菲艾斯记忆中的更清晰，莱因哈特往往只在忍耐不住时才会叫出声来，因而这些被交合声所掩盖的喘息弥足珍贵。<br/>男性的腹部和胸口上印着几个吻痕，有新有旧，凌乱地交叠着。比起这些，在镜头前晃动的雪白的双乳更加吸引他的注意。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的喉咙发紧，将脸埋进被子，手悄悄地伸进短裤，按住自己开始充血的下体。这段视频记录了一次他和莱因哈特之间完整的性爱，而像这样的视频在他的手机里不止一个。全都是莱因哈特拍的，起初只是为了故意逗他，后来见他适应了，便不时就录下一截视频，权当情趣了。<br/>红发青年看了眼镜头，带着笑意说：“您好像有点紧张。”<br/>“我没有。”金发女人喘息着命令，“你继续……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯拉过她举着手机的手腕，让摄像头靠得更近了一点，能拍清他的舌头是怎样将她的两瓣打湿，温润有力的嘴唇又是怎样覆盖住她的花蒂。那张柔软的嘴唇触碰着她的下体，就像在和两瓣花唇接吻一样亲昵。<br/>显然过去什么都不会的吉尔菲艾斯已经习得了不错的技巧，他温柔地亲吻着金发女人的穴瓣，每一下都发出吮吸的声音。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯透过屏幕看着这一切，耳朵越发臊红，他不知道自己竟然可以说出这种话、干出这种事，要不是莱因哈特配合他的所作所为，他简直像个流氓。而想到自己对莱因哈特耍流氓的那些行径，又令他更加兴奋，不禁难耐地握住自己的勃起，想象被莱因哈特包裹的感觉上下撸动。<br/>屏幕中的自己时不时便会看一眼镜头，实际上他是在看屏幕后莱因哈特的表情，下次他真应该把莱因哈特享受的样子录下来。<br/>随着他越来越强烈地刺激对方，录像的手机被摆到了一旁。他捧着莱因哈特纤细的腰肢，金发女人的臀瓣已经泛起潮红的色泽，冒着细汗，在吉尔菲艾斯不断加剧的挑逗中，她痉挛起来，仰起了优美的脖颈。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯绷起双腿，但并没有和画面中的自己一样高潮，自慰根本无法和莱因哈特做爱相比较。他划过手机屏幕，切换到下一段视频，光是看到预览图，吉尔菲艾斯就不免面颊滚烫。他深吸一口气，往被窝里缩了缩，屏息着点下播放键。<br/>还是女人的角度，一只白嫩的手按在他的肚子上，随后画面开始慢慢晃动，那是莱因哈特主动骑他的姿势，同时那只手开始在他的身上游走。莱因哈特很喜欢挑逗他，故意让他越来越硬，却过很久才给他。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯回忆着那双柔软的手指划过自己腹部与胸膛的感觉，将脸埋进莱因哈特的枕头里，一手握紧了下体，闻着上面残留的香气快速撸动。<br/>他一边动作一边盯着手机屏幕，接下来这段的画面完全是黑的，但有声音传来。吉尔菲艾斯回忆起当时的场景，莱因哈特被他撞得浑身泛红，腿间湿漉漉的，手机中的呻吟也随之高昂。<br/>红发青年陷入了强烈的欲求之中，他涨红着脸从床头柜里取出润滑剂，倒在手上继续动作，想象自己正在进入莱因哈特湿软的体内。他仔细回味着莱因哈特的滋味，让那阵热度与湿度越来越真实，酥麻从小腹一点点汇聚，终于紧跟着视频中的声音射到了手中。<br/>莱因哈特出差的第四天，吉尔菲艾斯明白了什么叫做“孤枕难眠”，也明白了为什么脱单的同学总会夜不归宿。与人肌肤相亲的感觉太好了，无论是入睡前，还是早晨清醒的瞬间，发觉身边紧贴着温热又光滑的肌肤是那么地令人满足。<br/>自那晚擦枪走火之后，同床而眠成了一件危险的事，两个充满了活力的年轻人发展到几乎每晚都会真枪实弹。次日各自上班上课，不仅莱因哈特身体吃亏，就连正值青春旺盛的吉尔菲艾斯也感到吃不消——他上课老想睡觉。<br/>起初他还想提出分房一段时间，无奈抵抗不住诱惑，紧接而来的毕业旅行多少让他松了口气。而在那之后，莱因哈特接二连三地出差，一走便是至少一周，直至今日，两人已经快两个月没好好相处了。<br/>红发青年叹了口气，起身简单地冲了澡，爬回床上迷迷糊糊地入睡。他虽然高潮了，却感到还远远不够，自从被莱因哈特破了处，他只能从真正的做爱中获得满足。<br/>他想到莱因哈特在床上热辣的模样，身心都烧得慌，这股非要实战才能灭的邪火几乎困扰了他大半夜，比平时还要影响休息。他是如此，莱因哈特又会是什么样呢？几乎每晚都会和他缠绵的莱因哈特，难道不会觉得难熬吗？<br/>突然的来电铃声吓了他一跳，他迅速接起应了一声。对面短暂地沉默了几秒，轻声问：“还没睡啊？”<br/>“嗯……有点睡不着。”<br/>“那你现在在做什么？”<br/>“我在……”吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，“我在想您。”<br/>莱因哈特发出一声气音的笑，“这么凑巧，我也是。”<br/>或许是晚间打电话的关系，莱因哈特说话的声音很低，听起来比平日里要柔和，加上一些暧昧的沙哑，让吉尔菲艾斯的骨头都酥了。<br/>“不过马上就能见面了。您有没有什么想吃的？我好提前做好准备。”<br/>“说到这个，我要再晚几天回了。临时有些事要处理。”<br/>对方忽然冷清下来的语气唤回了吉尔菲艾斯想入非非的神智，他翻了个身，压下内心的失落：“是吗……工作之余也请注意身体，别让自己太劳累了。”话毕，他意识到这通电话也该到此为止了，但他舍不得就这么挂断，通话陷入了沉默。<br/>“时间也不早了，该休息了。”最后是莱因哈特打破僵局，“说来你有没有什么想要的，我顺路看见的话可以替你带回来。”<br/>“您费心了，回来之前和我说声就行。那么……晚安。”<br/>“嗯，晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>出于偶然，吉尔菲艾斯得知了莱因哈特的行踪。莱因哈特虽然不算什么公众人物，却也是在自己的领域中有头有脸的角色，自从她的名字和照片在校园论坛上出现过，就不可避免地吸引了部分人的关注，时不时会爆出她的相关消息。就在她和吉尔菲艾斯说会过几天再回的那个晚上，她刚和一群名媛下了私人游艇，她们身边有不少男模作陪，就这么在游艇上度过了不为人知的几天。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯没接受过上游艇的活，他几乎忘了莱因哈特是需要这种社交的角色，社交就是她工作的一部分。这意味着莱因哈特可能会结交更多“伙伴”，正如他们的初次相遇，也正是在“社交”的场合下碰巧走到了现在。<br/>他想到那段时间的通话，有一次是晚上才接通的，两人说了没一会儿，莱因哈特忽然变得支支吾吾的，直言困了便挂断了。他那时就该起疑。<br/>他知道自己不应该把莱因哈特想得那么随便，但令他不安的根源是自身并不具备所谓的自信。莱因哈特能包养他，自然也能包养其他人，他不懂多少浪漫，从来没给过莱因哈特什么惊喜，而像莱因哈特那样出色的人，不管是贪图她的哪一点，绝不缺乏扎堆的追求者对她趋之若鹜，总会有一个能掳获她的心。<br/>红发青年越想越忐忑，莱因哈特不在的每一晚，他都担心对方的身边会不会躺了别人。但他没有资格过问这一点，也逃避着这一点。<br/>消极的情绪持续到莱因哈特回来的那天，吉尔菲艾斯打起精神迎接对方，种种可能令他备受煎熬。但他下定了顽固的决心，无论莱因哈特是不是还有了其他人，他绝不会就那么轻易离开对方——或许莱因哈特一直是用钱在购买他的“服务”，但她也拿走了他最重要的东西，他想要等价交换。<br/>出乎他的意料，莱因哈特没有露出疲惫、欣慰或是强颜欢笑等等他所设想的状态，而是面色不善地回到家中，将行李箱搁在一旁，解下外套后匆匆向屋内走去，似乎有什么私人的急事。见到家中等待着她的红发青年时，她整个人震动了一下，随即撇开了视线。吉尔菲艾斯本能地想忽略这一点，但在他习惯性地温和一笑的同时，胸口猛地刺痛了。<br/>“欢迎回来，您晚上想吃——”<br/>“对不起，吉尔菲艾斯。”他被打断了，真正打断他的是莱因哈特的“对不起”。莱因哈特极少对他直白地表达歉意，这无疑十分反常，就像要验证他的不安一样。“我现在没什么胃口，今晚你自己吃好吗？”<br/>她的声音越说越低，最后竟然对他视而不见，直接冲进了洗浴室里。<br/>“您怎么了？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯担心地敲着房门，唯恐对方对他厌倦的不安攫住了青年的心脏：“……是身体不舒服吗？您没事吧？”<br/>“……我没事。”<br/>“请不要对我撒这么明显的谎。”红发青年屏息着倾听房门另一侧的动静，自身急于求证什么的勇气惹得他自嘲地笑了一下。“发生了什么能够告诉我吗？我也许可以帮您分担。”<br/>门渐渐地被打开一条缝，莱因哈特露出发白的半张脸，冰蓝色的眼睛看起来十分易碎：“……你会生我的气，然后和我分手吗？”<br/>红发青年愣了愣，立刻坚定地回答：“无论是什么事，我都不想和您分手。”<br/>“哪怕……我出轨了？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯握在门把上的手顿住了，莱因哈特直白的言语令他如至冰窖。莱因哈特立刻从门后冲出来，紧张地抓住他的手臂：“吉尔菲艾斯，你要相信我……我不知道是怎么发生的……”那张平日里盛气凌人的美艳脸蛋此时写满了对失去的惊恐，她咬住嘴唇，隔了好一会儿才低声说道：“……我怀孕了。”她抬起手，将手上的东西拿给他看，检孕棒上显示的结果证实了金发女子怀孕的事实。“这段时间太忙，没有留意例假的事，今天才忽然想起这个月还没来……我不知道怎么回事，我没有和其他人做过……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯立刻想到了两个月前的那次，莱因哈特不知道他留在里面了，而他过后也忘记了提醒对方做清理工作。青年的内心腾起微妙的刺激感，情况就像某种零和博弈：要么是莱因哈特被其他人玷污了，要么是巧得不能再巧地，他们刚好那一次就中标了。<br/>他本想对她坦白，但莱因哈特的眼睛移开了，咬住自己的嘴唇，似乎变得有些不确定，脸色越来越差。<br/>“您想到什么了吗？”<br/>“我出差的时候，有一晚和你打电话，我说我想睡了，其实是药物的作用。”她飞快地瞥了眼吉尔菲艾斯的脸：“……那天晚上不小心喝了点东西。但我很确定我的房门锁好了，早上起来也没有什么异样。”金发女人茫然地摇了摇头，秀丽的双眉痛苦地拧起：“我真的不知道……”<br/>莱因哈特能在职场中只身闯荡到现在，绝不会那么缺乏防范意识，更何况如果她遭遇了什么，她不致于迟钝到没发现，退一步来说，真有人想要加害她，早该拿出证据威胁她了。处处是矛盾，莱因哈特被别人碰过的可能微乎其微——她的怀孕只可能是他造成的。<br/>“别着急，我们明天就去医院做检查。”吉尔菲艾斯镇定地说，下意识一手覆盖住金发女人的腹部，“先确定怀了多久。”<br/>莱因哈特不可思议地看着他，双眼依然在祈求原谅一般闪烁：“……你难道不介意吗？我——”<br/>“当然介意，我要当父亲了。”他打断对方，低头吻了吻莱因哈特的嘴。莱因哈特撇开脸：“你不能确定这个孩子到底……”后面的话她说不出口，吉尔菲艾斯也不想听到。<br/>他重新将莱因哈特搂到怀里，诚挚地说：“那就把孩子变成我的。既然您是母亲，让我做您的丈夫，我就是孩子的父亲了。”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯……”<br/>莱因哈特难堪地推了他一下，并没有使上多少力气，吉尔菲艾斯看出了她态度的软化。“您不希望我来做父亲吗？”<br/>他自知狡猾地问道，很清楚莱因哈特无法拒绝。他趁机抬起她的下巴，与她接吻，一点点唤醒她的欲望以消除她的不安。<br/>也许是因为怀孕，也许是两个月没有好好做过，莱因哈特比之前敏感了些，才被揉了一会儿乳房，她的面颊就一片嫣红，轻喘连连。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯解开她的衣扣，脱下她的内衣，轻柔地吮吸着她的乳首，感受怀孕在莱因哈特身上造成的影响。<br/>莱因哈特罕见地任他摆布，尽管在愧疚的驱使下，吉尔菲艾斯对她做的一切都比平时更加令她羞耻，却也克制着赎罪一般不做任何抵抗。<br/>这正和吉尔菲艾斯的心意，他想趁此机会好好疼爱她、爱抚她，让她享受到温柔如水的欢爱，从而化去心头郁结的顽石。<br/>红发青年没做任何防护地进入了身下女人的身体，莱因哈特体内的热度缠上来，因怀孕而更加弹性的穴道令他舒适得随即开始缓缓抽动。<br/>莱因哈特瞪大了眼睛看着红发青年反复塞进她体内的肉柱，像个第一次做爱的少女般紧张。孕期带来的敏感使她忍不住绞紧穴道，娇嫩的穴瓣夹紧了粗厚的阴茎，勾得吉尔菲艾斯想把她翘开一样捣了两下。<br/>他不敢做得太激烈，而轻浅的抽插解不了渴——在知道莱因哈特为他怀孕了之后，他对对方的欲望便更深了。<br/>红发青年捧住莱因哈特的双臀，非常缓慢地插进去，插到一片光滑区域时缓缓退出来，再重新插入。每次都很慢，每次都比上一次更深、更滑，莱因哈特的耳朵已经红透了，喘息一声声地更加甜腻。<br/>紧致的深处极为滚烫，像触碰到了莱因哈特灵魂的核心一样，震颤的酥麻耸动他的阴茎，牵扯他连接着精囊的神经。<br/>他一直吻到了子宫的入口，深到不能更深。莱因哈特不由自主地蠕动几乎能将他吸进去，而母体对胎儿的保护又将他阻拦在外，紧紧地扣住他的顶端。<br/>“疼……”<br/>莱因哈特轻声说道，听起来已经忍了一段时间。吉尔菲艾斯连忙缓缓撤出一些，绝妙的吸力差点让他高潮。他舒爽地低声叹了口气，抬眼却见莱因哈特满面泪痕，像个因认错而接受惩罚的孩子。<br/>他从没见过莱因哈特流泪，身为一个意气风发的领导者，莱因哈特总是那么游刃有余，年长的任性是一种骄傲，因而即便是她在撒娇，吉尔菲艾斯也感到自己是被对方呵护着的。但他忽然意识到莱因哈特也如此脆弱，她的坚强同样造就了她的易碎，她渴望对他忠诚的固执让她如孩童般单纯执拗的心一览无余——她再怎么成熟沉稳，本质上也仍旧是个孩子，一个被吉尔菲艾斯发现了的没有长大的孩子。<br/>“没事的，”他不断安慰着她，用吻拭去莱因哈特的眼泪。“没事了。我希望这是我的孩子，也认为这就是我的孩子，但您要是觉得讨厌，我们就去把它流掉，我会找家靠得住的医院……”<br/>金发女人挂在他的肩膀上，将脸埋在手臂里，声音颤抖地说：“我怀的一定是吉尔菲艾斯的孩子，不是其他人的孩子……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯听到了她带着哭腔的声音，真诚的、孩子气的发言让他无法停下来，他双手扣住莱因哈特的肩膀，顶到里面射了出来。<br/>“是我的。”他坚定地回应对方，猛烈地吻住莱因哈特的双唇，有力地舌尖侵占她口腔的每一处。<br/>莱因哈特的喘息随之变重，孕期敏感的穴道痉挛不断，泄出一股股晶莹的汁液，强烈的挤压让吉尔菲艾斯再次挺动，陆陆续续地又射了一些。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>产检一次都没落下过，经过半年的悉心照料，莱因哈特的肚子渐渐显出来了，面庞与胳膊也圆润了不少。在这段期间，吉尔菲艾斯彻底从一个大男孩蜕变为了成熟可靠的丈夫，接送她上下班，为她按摩酸软的躯体，比过去更加仔细地负责她的饮食起居。<br/>当然他还在念书，与其进入社会，做学生他才有足够的时间照顾莱因哈特，而且——他们也不缺他上班挣的几个钱，不如做些自己想做的事。<br/>怀孕让莱因哈特产生了一些小怪癖，比如一言不发地默默呆着，故意要和吉尔菲艾斯呆在不同的房间。起初吉尔菲艾斯以为她对这一切还心有芥蒂，很快他就发现莱因哈特并不是真的想一个人独处，而是喜欢吉尔菲艾斯找到她并陪伴她的感觉。<br/>莱因哈特比他年长，比他骄傲，却也比他脆弱得多，因为她没有供她逍遥自在生长的环境，她出身显赫，又比自己的姐姐聪明能干，不得不背负更多责任，面对更强的压力。吉尔菲艾斯很清楚，莱因哈特一点都不喜欢社交，实际上也并不擅长。早年莱因哈特因为直言不讳得罪过一些人，现在她已经学会圆滑处事了，不过还是会心有不甘，常常向他抱怨，或是狡黠地和他分享她怎样进行了报复。和他说话时的莱因哈特总是意外地非常孩子气，像刚踏入校园的小学生，迫不及待要结交新朋友一样，尽管他们已经如此亲密。<br/>他不由想到，在没有他陪伴的那些年里，莱因哈特一个人究竟是怎么过来的呢？她没有朋友，没有闺蜜，没有任何能够与她一起交流、排遣情绪的伙伴，无论是读书时期还是实习，到正式步入社会，她一直是自己一个人。吉尔菲艾斯知道她在学生时期就被孤立，经常受到同学的欺负，甚至老师的刁难，这些可怕的事是他从来没有体验过、听起来是完全是天方夜谭的糟糕遭遇。<br/>校园环境是如此，职场就更不必谈了。在一个人经受了那么多之后，莱因哈特希望他留在纯粹的环境，粗暴来讲，就是干脆这么养他一辈子，矛盾的是，她又希望吉尔菲艾斯能够在自己的领域中取得匹配自身学识的成就。当然，选择权全在吉尔菲艾斯自己。<br/>以他自己的主观想法，陪在莱因哈特身边是更能让他产生自我价值感的事，让这个想法再向莱因哈特的期望靠近一些的话，就是工作也能陪伴莱因哈特，于是他毫不犹豫地放弃了心理学，跨专业去研习了莱因哈特的专业。<br/>搞不好我天生就适合吃软饭——他曾经这么想过，不过没有对莱因哈特这么开玩笑，她肯定会不大高兴。他放弃原本的心理学专业时莱因哈特就不大高兴，她装作没什么事，自然逃不过他的眼睛。莱因哈特会向他撒娇、闹脾气，幼稚地捉弄他，始终对他敞开真挚又单纯的一面，仅仅对他，而他竟曾经质疑过莱因哈特对他的专心。<br/>“五分钟都翻不了一页吗？”莱因哈特的声音懒洋洋地响起，“是不是哪里看得不明白，要不要我教你？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯回过神来，发现身边的金发女人冲他露出了一抹浅浅的笑容，是那种俏皮又有些暧昧的笑。<br/>“明天再请教您，今天先休息吧。”他将教材合起来放到一旁，搂住莱因哈特的肩膀，吻了吻她的额头，“我看书是不是打扰到您了？”<br/>“是啊，刚才还很困，现在有点睡不着了。”<br/>她顺势靠近红发青年的怀里，藏在丝质睡裙下的白皙肌肤露出一点，狭长的双目莹润动人，直勾勾地盯着吉尔菲艾斯的脸，让红发年轻人意识到气氛的变化。<br/>两人用一纸婚书正式地确立关系过后，吉尔菲艾斯悄悄地改变了自己的态度，作为前辈的莱因哈特起初不太习惯，之后渐渐适应了，也明显地开始依赖他更多。<br/>八个月的身孕给她周身笼罩上母性的光辉，而这加剧了她的性感，让吉尔菲艾斯立刻有了冲动。<br/>他重新吻住莱因哈特的嘴，安抚着她的肩膀，手盖住对方凸起的腹部，慢慢移到她的胸口，揉捏对方敏感的乳房。<br/>怀孕让莱因哈特的身体变得很好色，因而她的脸庞开始为这个吻而泛红，连带着小巧的耳垂也变得娇艳欲滴。<br/>她过去就是健康且充满了活力的主动进攻的女人，现在则顾虑腹部表现得这么温驯，吉尔菲艾斯在新奇的同时，小心翼翼地对待莱因哈特的身子。<br/>她的感觉总是来得很慢，需要吉尔菲艾斯安抚很久，现在却仅仅只是接吻就会湿润。吉尔菲艾斯还和过去一样有耐心，轻柔地用一根手指试探，缓缓加到两根。<br/>莱因哈特的乳房发育了一些，比之前还要柔软许多，过去是弹性的肌肤的手感，现在里面充盈了为腹中胎儿准备的奶水。考虑到对身体的压力，吉尔菲艾斯让莱因哈特侧躺着，自己紧贴对方的身体。<br/>金色的长发散发出淡淡的迷人的香气，吉尔菲艾斯将脸埋在对方的发丝里，滚烫的气息喷洒在金发女子敏感的脖子与肩后。<br/>她抬起胳膊，一手环住吉尔菲艾斯的脑袋，侧过脸柔情地注视着自己年轻的丈夫。吉尔菲艾斯吻上她的嘴，握住自己的勃起，在对方湿热的穴口试探着前后滑动。莱因哈特的呼吸变得急促，软软的舌头探进红发青年的嘴里，充满了色情的意味引诱对方。<br/>直到顶端被打湿，柱身越来越硬，吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸也变重了，对着开合的穴瓣一举顶入了滚烫的穴心。<br/>湿软的小穴立刻吸住了他，激动地颤抖着，让吉尔菲艾斯短促地呼了一声。<br/>为妊娠做准备而变得更加弹性的穴道夹得吉尔菲艾斯眉头紧蹙，这阵奇异的舒爽有如通体过电，细微又无所不在的刺激在血液中竞相奔走，快感涌进他的大脑，将索取的信号传遍全身。<br/>即便不等到大脑的分析，他的下体也在自主地动作，粗壮的硕物钻进两瓣水润的穴唇里，因错开的姿势而蹭过了莱因哈特体内不一样的敏感点。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯尽可能不压迫到她和腹中的孩子，只温柔地挺动，在她的浅处反复抽送。偏偏莱因哈特敏感得不行，只是被这么对待，火热的躯体便染上了绯红，娇嫩的花穴被干出水声。<br/>“舒服吗？”<br/>“嗯……”莱因哈特咬着自己的嘴唇，偶尔溢出性感的呻吟。她喜欢忍着声音，不到忍耐不住决不轻易叫出来，因而吉尔菲艾斯平时会故意刺激对方。<br/>他还十分年轻，充满了干劲，拥有莱因哈特这样的对象更令他充满了自信与骄傲，他当然迫切地想把自己的记号打遍莱因哈特的全身。但现在他不能那么做了，莱因哈特的体内一如既往地美妙绝伦，不温不火的性爱却让他备受折磨。<br/>“……吉尔菲艾斯，再深一点。”莱因哈特低哑着嗓音说道，狭长的双目里盛着幽暗的欲望与明亮的柔光。青年的喉结滚动，克制地吻了吻金发女人的嘴角：“不行。”<br/>“我想要。”莱因哈特用柔软的手掌托住青年的下巴，“吉尔菲艾斯，我里面想要。好痒……”最后那个淫词她说得很轻，但吉尔菲艾斯听得一清二楚。“你不帮我吗？”<br/>被理智和欲望角逐着控制下体的青年无法分辨莱因哈特是真的那么想要还是又一个故意逗弄他的把戏，他想要得不得了，想要狠狠地捅进去，又快又凶地抽插，挤进莱因哈特最秘密的私处，让莱因哈特的高潮一波一波地来，然后在她体内彻底释放自己。<br/>“不行。”吉尔菲艾斯还是坚持了拒绝的回答，这次要难耐许多。他随即吻住莱因哈特的嘴，以防她会想办法说服他。<br/>结合的酥麻感从紧致的穴道接二连三地传来，却怎么都够不到吉尔菲艾斯舒爽的阀值。他想念莱因哈特深处的感觉，想念那样绝妙的火热与滑腻，想念自己完整进入后莱因哈特情难自已的呻吟。而莱因哈特现在的反应已经濒临高潮，白嫩的臀上滑滑的，股间一片滚烫，每次抽送都变得越来越黏腻。<br/>强烈的酥麻感汇聚在小腹，吉尔菲艾斯反复挺动，莱因哈特夹得越发紧了。穴道痉挛着，一下要把吉尔菲艾斯挤出去，一下又像要把他吸进去。红发青年克制地按住莱因哈特的臀部，在几乎失控想顶进去时，缓缓抽出了下体。<br/>阴茎滑到体外，同时带出几缕透明的细丝，一股细细的潮液沿着嫣红的穴瓣流出来，在白嫩的大腿上留下水痕。莱因哈特垂着眼看他，表情既情色又餍足。<br/>如果这个深度就能够满足莱因哈特，对吉尔菲艾斯来说太不公平了，就像他准备了满满一桌的盛宴，莱因哈特却只吃前菜就说饱了——明明更精心的美味还在后面。<br/>红发青年爬上来，将仍然硬挺的阴茎压在莱因哈特的乳房上抽送，顶端的沟壑抵在金发女人挺立的乳头上。吉尔菲艾斯不断地摩擦那粒嫣红的乳珠，莱因哈特的胸口上下起伏，敏感的身子轻轻颤抖。<br/>她看着吉尔菲艾斯下流地对待她的乳房，浓密的睫毛在绯红的面颊上打下阴影，红发青年凝视着那张从初遇时就吸引了自己全部心思的面庞，加快了手上的动作，戳着柔软的胸脯一股脑射了出来。<br/>浓郁的白浊从莱因哈特的胸口一直溅到了脸上，殷红的乳头、剔透的锁骨，鹅蛋型的姣好的下巴，甚至蔷薇色的嘴唇和英挺的鼻梁上都是。<br/>莱因哈特也气喘吁吁的，她挑逗地看着身上的红发青年，故意伸出舌头将唇上的精液舔进嘴里，像品尝美食一样仔细地吞咽下去，然后两手握住青年垂下的半硬的下体，将顶端塞进嘴里套弄了两下。<br/>灵巧的舌头舔舐着敏感的头部，沿着冠状沟与马眼清理了一遍。她很熟练，做得比吉尔菲艾斯刚才还要下流，吉尔菲艾斯屏息着，双目如炬，最终服输地躺倒下来，将羞红的脸埋进金发女子的颈侧。“……请您别再这么做了。”<br/>“别怎么做？”<br/>“至少在孩子生下来之前……别再引诱我了。”他轻柔地抚摸着莱因哈特圆鼓鼓的肚子，想到莱因哈特赐予他的丈夫与父亲的身份，感激地吻住对方的额头。<br/>莱因哈特顺从地接受他的吻，轻声说道：“……其实我以前没有想过。”<br/>“没有想过什么？”<br/>“生孩子的事，我从来没想过会有自己的孩子。”莱因哈特靠在红发青年的肩膀上，“也从来没想过结婚的事。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不由僵硬了，这听起来就像在说莱因哈特本来没打算正式和他在一起，“丈夫”和“父亲”的身份是他强行索要的。<br/>“不过和你在一起之后，好像不难想象了。”莱因哈特自顾自地说道，“吉尔菲艾斯，你是我唯一的朋友，也是唯一能忍受我、和我相处这么久的人……除了你，我想不到还能和谁在一起。要是将来的哪一天你厌倦我了，我一定活不下去了。”<br/>她搂紧了红发青年的腰，脸埋在对方的胸口，声音闷闷的：“那些脑子里满是恋爱和蛋糕的女生，我过去一直瞧不起，和男友分手时要死要活的，天塌下来了一样……可结果我自己也是这种人，一想到要是你抛弃我了，我就世界末日了。”<br/>这么多愁善感的话不像是莱因哈特会说的，怀孕让莱因哈特隐藏在骄傲外壳下的脆弱展露无疑。吉尔菲艾斯一直以为自己才是害怕被抛下的那个，没想到莱因哈特也是如此，而她身为这段关系中更具权威的人，一定隐藏得比他还要辛苦。<br/>“您已经套牢我了。”他回抱住莱因哈特的肩膀，“我这辈子都不会离开您的。”<br/>“下辈子呢？”<br/>“下辈子也是。”<br/>莱因哈特在他怀里发出吃吃的笑声：“你居然是认为人会有转世的人吗？我记得你没有宗教信仰。”<br/>“是没有。”他认真地回道，“可要是哪辈子我没和您在一起的话——这个假设我介意得不得了。”<br/>“在意外的地方这么认真。”莱因哈特咕哝了一句，满含笑意地看着他，抬起手抚摸吉尔菲艾斯的红发：“你好可爱。”<br/>“一直这么爱我吧”，吉尔菲艾斯在心中想到，没有说出口——莱因哈特一定会做到。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>